Icha Icha paradise: Chronicales!
by Zaara the black
Summary: Love, passion, Drama! All rolled into one great book. This is 5 tales, that will make the heart beat in tone with the stories tempo! A story that has great action to it! No longer five stories
1. Weapon misstress comes to play

Zaara: Enjoy this because I didn't know I had it in me

Killjoy: yes He surprised me too.

Zaara: I was reading over an old story I wrote on paper a while back when I thought of this.

Killjoy: ok well enjoy

P Zaara: I will Do Jiriya-sama proud

00000000000000000000000

This is a mixture of one-shots. it will be exactly 5 chapters of wired stories.

00000000000000000000000

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

Chapter 1: The weapons mistress and her toys.

_**--------------------------------------------**_

(Konoha 12 noon)

23 year old Tenten Hisurugi marched to the Hokage's office in a pissed off mood. She wore a white tank top, that did nothing to really conical her D-cup breasts, a red jacket with short sleeves, black shorts that stopped at mid thigh, and high heel boots. Her brown hair was still in her buns, and her chocolate brown eyes were some of the most lovely in Konoha.

The reason she was pissed off is because she got stood up on a date last night, by some two bit bimbo named Kari last night. It was no big secret in Konoha that Tenten was a lesbian. In fact most people didn't really care. She was put off of men because of Neji Hyuga. They had dated for a year after the incident with Akatsuki, but one day she found him in _her_ bed, in _her _home with another woman. Tenten had been restrained by Ino and Hinata at the time. She had really planned on killing Neji if they didn't stop her. She had to do a month in jail for attacking a fellow Shinobi, but Neji had lost a lot of credibility, because of this and even Hinata stopped talking to him for a while. The worst that had happened is that Naruto had thrashed him in a sparring match.

Naruto. That name made her blush. If he wasn't already married to Sakura she would had tried to at least get him on a date. After what happened with Neji she started to only hang around Naruto. She started to like him until he announced that he was going out with Sakura. That had stopped her preset of men right then and there.

Tenten found herself right in front of the Tower and walked In. she went up the stairs and soon found herself walking towards the hokage's office. The entire floor was empty, even the Hokage's assistant Desk was vacant.

As Tenten got closer she could hear screams. Assuming the worst she took out a kunai and ran towards the office. She stopped outside the door and was about to burst in, until it became clear that they were screams of pleasure. She slipped the kunai back in and assumed it was the Hokage and his wife. The door was slightly open so she pushed it a little and her eyes widened when she saw who it was the Hokage was making love to.

Sitting on the desk with her panties hanging off her right leg was Hinata Hyuga. Hinata hadn't really changed all that much. Her hair was long, her figure was slim, and her breasts were only slightly plumper then Tenten's, but they were firmer. On the floor was a lavender skirt, matching jacket, and fishnet shirt. All Hinata had on was a pair of long black fishnet leggings.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!" yelled out Hinata as she cum.

Tenten felt herself become wet, just hearing the goddess of a Hyuga and stuck her hand down her shorts and began to rub herself.

In front of her was the Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. He had changed a bit since the invasion. His hair had grown to just above his shoulders, he now stood at a good 6'0", He wore that long orange jacket, with black flames licking the bottom, blue shirt, and tan pants. Currently the jacket was on the coat rack and his pants were undone as he was buried all the way inside Hinata. Naruto pulled out of her and gave Tenten a good look at his 10 inch long cock making her have a slight nose bleed. Tenten began to rub herself harder at the sight

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the lips as she got up and grabber her clothes, before putting them on starting with her skirt.

"As amazing as ever Hokage-sama," said Hinata Giving Naruto a hard kiss to his lips.

Naruto gave Hinata a swap on the ass. "You know you don't have to call me that," said Naruto getting back into his chair. Hinata just finished buttoning up her jacket and wiping away the sweat.

"When can we really get together?" asked Hinata fixing her hair into a ponytail.

Naruto smirked. "What that pink haired Bitch leaves me for the Uchiha. I'm suspired that she hasn't done so already. I mean it's been nearly a year since she even gave me an intimate touch, but she constantly wants to visit Sasuke in the early hours of the night," said Naruto as Hinata kissed him.

"I'd better get back to my station, before someone comes to see you," said Hinata as she began to walk to the door.

Tenten's eye's widened, before she tried to run away, but she was on the verge of cumming. Throwing everything to the wind she sped up her fingers. She moaned as she felt herself explode. She looked up with half closed eyes as Hinata and Naruto stood, before her.

"Someone enjoyed themselves and our little show," said Hinata smirking at Tenten.

"We'll have to talk about this," said Naruto as Hinata tapped Tenten on the neck.

The last thing Tenten saw was Naruto's smirking face.

(Later)

**Warning Lemon**

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and found her hands bound behind her back, he legs tied together. She was stripped of her normal clothes, had on long leather gloves, leather stockings, and a collar around her neck with a chain on it. She was sitting on a bed. The room she was currently in was large, almost as big as her old living room. She could see a massive closest, a blue carpet that looked comfortable, a wooden chair and a desk. That was it for the normal things in the room. In one corner was a crotch horse made of wood, but covered by rubber, some ropes suspended in the air.

"I see my little pet is awake," came Hinata's voice from the closest.

Hinata walked out wearing a full domonitx outfit. She had a leather courset with red on the inner part that stopped just under her breasts, thigh high black boots, a choker, and in her hand was a riding crop. If Tenten wasn't so aroused she would be screaming bloody murder right now. Hinata walked over to her and kissed her hard on the lips.

"What are you doing Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Playing like all good girls do," said Naruto as he walked into the room. All he had on was a pair of boxers and that did nothing to hide his cock from Tenten

"Alright Naruto what is all this about?" asked Tenten glaring at him, only to receive a smack on the ass from the riding crop.

"You will refer to him as either master or Naruto-sama," said Hinata smacking her on the ass again.

Tenten let out a pained moan. "To answer you. Your not the first person to see me and Hinata like that. As a matter of fact you're the third. I won't tell you the other two's name, for safety reasons. All I can tell you is that After they caught me and Hinata we brought them here and helped them enjoy themselves," said Naruto as he walked closer to Tenten.

"So you raped them you sick fuck!" yelled Tenten only to get another smack on the ass.

Naruto looked at Tenten in shock. "Rape them!? Tenten you've known me for 9 years. Do you really think I would rape them? No. Help persuade them to Me and Hinata's side maybe, but never rape," said Naruto.

"So what are you going to do to me Naruto?" asked Tenten only to receive another smack from Hinata.

Naruto smirked at her. Hinata undid the binding on her legs, before pulling them apart. Naruto grabbed another rope and tied her legs to the bed post so they were wide open. Hinata put down her riding crop and got in front of Tenten, before smelling her pussy. Tenten Blushed as Hinata did this. Hinata then stuck her finger into Tenten's pussy. Tenten moaned as Hinata did this.

Hinata Began to move her finger back and forth, making Tenten gasp. "No… ah… please… ahhh… stop…," said Tenten trying to contain her moans.

"Naruto-sama this dirty little slut is getting wet," said Hinata making Naruto harder then he already was.

Hinata smirked, before sticking in another finger. Tenten began to feel an orgasm building. She may have been a touch Konoichi, but her pussy was always sensitive to the touch. Just as she was about to explode. Hinata pulled her fingers out. Tenten was disappointed. It had been a while since her last orgasm and she really wanted that one, weather she admitted it or not. Hinata sat up and undid the buns in Tenten's hair letting it fall to her shoulsders.

Naruto got closer to Tenten and cupped her face. "All you have to do is ask for it," said Naruto.

Tenten growled at him, only to receive a smack on her pussy from Hinata. Tenten cried out in pain and pleasure. Naruto undid her leg's before taking her over to the thing that looked like it was used to hoist people up. Naruto and Hinata quickly set her legs in the hoists, before pulling her up. She was up to Naruto's face level, before he began to lick and tease her pussy with his tongue. While he did this Hinata had removed his boxers and began to stroke his member.

Tenten began to gasp as this happened. Feeling the foreign organ inside her just built up her orgasm to a worse level the what Hinata did with her fingers. Tenten didn't try to stop the moan that escaped her lips this time. This had been going on for about 4 minutes.

Naruto pulled back and began to finger her with two fingers. "are you enjoying yourself slut?" asked Naruto with a growl. Hinata worked wonders with her mouth and tongue.

Tenten didn't care that he had just called her a slut, all she knew was the pleasure she was feeling right now. "Yes Master!" yelled Tenten as she cum with a load scream. Hinata pulled back and stroked him harder, before Naruto cum in her mouth. She swallowed every bit, before she pulled out his hard member.

She helped lower Tenten down, before Tenten saw Hinata laying on the chair with her legs open and her pussy dripping. Hearing Naruto being so forceful had gotten her excited.

"Crawl over here Tenten-chan and start eating my pussy like a little dog," said Hinata as she rubbed her clit.

Tenten did just that and crawled over to her. Once she saw Hinata's pussy Tenten dove in and starting sucking and nibbling on it. Hinata throw back her head and moaned loudly. Only Naruto had ever been this good while eating her out and Tenten was just eating like her life depended on it. Naruto saw Tenten's moist pussy was just dripping and her ass was just so perfect. Naruto got behind Tenten and put his hands on her hips, before sliding into her with a little difficulty. Tenten was tight, not as tight as Hinata had been, but close. Tenten moaned into Hinata's pussy after he did that. Naruto pulled all the way out, before ramming back into her. Tenten moaned, she pulled her face out of Hinata's pussy and started to finger her. Hinata moaned at this and was starting to pant heavily.

"Master... pound into me harder!" said Tenten wanting more of what he was giving her.

Naruto sped up his thrusts and pounded into her harder. Tenten began screaming and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to feel on fire. Tenten buried her face into Hinata's pussy again and began to attack her clit.

Hinata screamed out loud as she cum into Tenten's mouth. Tenten drank Hinata's juices, before feeling Naruto slam into her harder. The sound skin hitting skin was like music to her ears. It wasn't long before she screamed out in pleasure as she cum hard. Her inner muscles clamped down on Naruto's member before he cum in her. She was milking him for all he had.

Naruto pulled out of Tenten. he was still hard and had one more in him, before he was done. he grabbed Tenten and put her on the bed before turning her sideways and slamming into her pussy. Tenten let out one of the loudest screams she had ever had in her life. Naruto was pounding away at her nisides, and she couldn't help, but want him to go faster. The sweat that poured down har body, as the pleasure became more intense. he was hitting all the right spots to make her screm his name high to the heavens.

"AHH! FUCK! MASTER I'M CUMMING!!" YELLED TENTEN as her vision exploded into nothing but white. She was nearly passed out, if it wasn't for the countioues pleasure she was reciving

Naruto once again felt tenten tighten around his member. He thrust into her a few more times before he grounted his relase and filled her pussy to the brim.

**Lemon end**

Naruto pulled out of Tenten and began to kiss her neck softly as their love juices fell from her pussy. Tenten turned around and kissed him back, before she pulled away and kissed Hinata. Tenten was really starting to enjoy the kiss when she got a good smack to the ass that made her moan.

"You ever feel like playing again you know where to find us," said Naruto as all three lay back and drifted off to sleep.

"_Okay Maybe I am put off of most men, but I'll never say no to Naruto," thought Tenten_

(A year later)

Tenten walked into the Hokage's office to find Naruto and Hinata at it again as they always had around this time, but Hinata was bouncing up and down on Naruto's dick instead of being on the table with her legs wide. It was one of Tenten's favorite positions with Naruto. Tenten would often go to Naruto and Hinata when she needed a good fucking, or just wanted to talk. Half the time they would talk about little things, while other times they would go on about missions and Training.

Tenten walked over to Naruto and began to kiss him. "Your taking your wife's betrayal awfully well Hokage-sama," said Tenten smirking.

About 6 weeks ago Sakura gave birth to twins a boy and a girl. The girl had pink hair, while the boy had black hair. Both of them had black eyes of the Uchiha Clan. Many of the civilians were pissed off about that. Sasuke hadn't been seen outside the manor unless it was to go to the store or get a mission.

"Well… as… Oh Kami… You can see… I'MMMm!" yelled Hinata as she cum.

"We're comforting him," said Tenten smirking at Hinata as she got on her knees and began to lick both Naruto's member and Hinata's pussy.

Hinata got up and put her clothes back on, before pulling her hair back. "If you'll excuse me I have work to do. See you tonight Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan," said Hinata as she walked out.

Naruto sat on his chair as Tenten got up and sat on his lap. Only wearing a skirt and no panties she smirked at him.

"You know that Hinata is pregnant right?" asked Tenten as she kissed his neck.

"I know she told me last night. You should have seen me jumping around," said Naruto smiling at her.

"What if I told you she's not the only one?" asked Tenten smiling at him.

Naruto stopped dead. "How far along are you?" asked Naruto.

"About 2 months Naruto," said Tenten.

Naruto did the one thing he could do, Grabbed Tenten around the waist and started to spin her around.

Naruto was Happy, but Tenten was ecstatic. In the end of things she got what she wanted, it just took a little longer then she thought it would.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: That was the first of 5 shorts that are coming

Killjoy: where p Zaara

Zaara: I locked him back up.

Killjoy: you sure about that?

P Zaara: What's Next bro.

Zaara: What the hell (Zaara pulls out a magnum and starts shooting at P Zaara)

Killjoy: well everyone see you next time


	2. Hail to the king Baby

Zaara: Here's another random part to this 5 part story that's really no story at all.

Killjoy: yes yes it shall be fun.

Zaara: It's fun

P Killjoy: And we need to make this party funnier

P Zaara: If only Anko-sama was here!

Killjoy: Dude your Inner perv let mine out of its cage! what the hell I thought you took care of him?

Zaara: Don't look at me! I thought I blow him away the last time.

Killjoy: well that's just fucking great

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought **_

00000000000000000000000000

(Konoha Empire/ Main kingdom)

Kin walked next to her Master Orochimaru and his adviser Kabuto. Kin looked to be around 16, a lovely girl with long black hair that fell to her ass, black eyes that resembled the stone onyx, long tone legs, C-cup breasts, wearing a brown dress with a v-neck, that stopped at her thighs. The only thing out of place on her was the black choker around her neck.

Kin's parents had sold both her and her elder sister into slavery only a week ago. Her sister was bought by some man named Zabuza Momochi. She on the other hand was delivered straight to the Empire capital unharmed or touched. She glared at Orochimaru's back hoping that he would drop dead in front of her.

As they walked down the streets people bowed to him in fear and respect. Orochimaru was one of the strongest warriors in the whole region as well as the craziest. He had destroyed several nations to make his empire much bigger. The bulk of his army was slaves. They came upon a massive stadium with a large snake statue in the front. Kin frowned. She was no fool. She knew that Orochimaru had that Statue erected in his honor after he killed the warriors of the Whirlpool nation after they refused to submit to his will. They entered the stadium and went right to his private box. The stadium was packed out today as many people wanted to witness today's events.

It was a well known fact that many warriors came into this place to test their might. Most of the time it was by luck of the devil that someone walked away alive. Often prizes were given out to the winners of the events. Mostly slaves for their pleasure and other times ranks in Orochimaru's army. Kin got onto her knees as Orochimaru stood.

"Fair people I ask that you quiet down as we are about to start todays event's. Today is a fight to the death, by Commander Zaku and a Slave solider," said Orochimaru smiling that was the last of many a warrior.

Kin gasped. A slave solider had no training and would easily fall to a Commander, epically someone who had a reputation like Zaku. He was called Hell's lungs, because of the strange tubes in his hand that let him use power like no one had ever seen before. Kin's attention was drawn to the gate as a man walked in. He wore a purple robe, with a white rim, black pants and gloves. On his belt was a katana. He had spiky hair and a grin that just screamed evil. Kin hoped that he didn't win today's' bout, but had little fate that his opponenat .

The next person who come in was one who captured her full attention. He was the same age as her. He had blonde hair, sea blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each cheek, a powerful figure, wearing a brown tunic common for a solider, one piece shoulder armor on his left arm, guards on both arms that stopped just over his hands, brown pants, and boots. On his left side was a katana.

"The winner will be giving one request and this girl here as a prize," said Orochimaru. sitting down in his chair.

Kin glared at him, but dared not spark his ire. _"This son of a bitch! if i wasn't a slave i'd kill him," thought Kin._

Zaku drew his sword and looked at the person before him. "What's your name boy?" asked Zaku.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a slave of the Country your master destroyed," said Naruto in a voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Naruto huh? Well then boy Prepare to taste my steel!" yelled Zaku as naruto looked at him.

Naruto shifted his left foot so it was behind him and positioned his right hand over the hilt and his left hand on the upper part of the sheath. Zaku charged while drawing his Katana. Naruto closed his eyes, and just as Zaku was upon Naruto, Naruto drew his sword in a quick motion. A flash was all anyone saw, before Zaku's sword broke in two.

Zaku looked at Naruto in shock. No body, but Orochimaru's 5 Generals could even hold a candle to him. Zaku glared at Naruto as he spun around and whistled. A guard throw a spear into the arena. Zaku caught it and began to spin to over his head. Naruto just glared at him. Such actions would have gotten you an Arrow in the back if it wa fair. Zaku thrust the spear at Naruto, but Naruto parried the blow. Zaku swapped at Naruto's feet, but Naruto flipped over it. Zaku then thrust the tip at Naruto's head. Naruto stopped the spear, by grabbing the shaft after the tip passed under his left arm before braking it. Naruto, jumped up, before kicking Zaku in the face hard enough to draw blood, from a cut and his mouth

Zaku back up and began to sweat. _"Who the hell is this Brat!? He's almost as good as Kimimaro!" thought Zaku._

"Submit, before you die!" yelled Naruto throwing away the broken tip.

(up in the stands)

Kabuto was quite impressed with this boy. He was showing skills that took Zaku years to develop. Also if Kabuto was looking right, the makings of a great strategist, if his cards got played right.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru to see him grinning. Kabuto himself smirked. "Should I order the archers to kill Uzumaki-san?" asked Kabuto already knowing the answer.

"No. He'll make a good addition to my forces when he beats Zaku. I may not even need to modify him like I did the others," said Orochimaru.

Kabuto laughed a little, before looking at Kin. "You hear that girl. Soon you'll have a new master to please," said Kabuto.

Kin glared at him. "LIKE HELL I WILL!" yelled Kin only to be shocked by the collar around her neck.

"Don't yell at your masters," said Kabuto in a calm voice.

(Back in the ring)

Zaku backed up from Naruto as he advanced. This man… no Demon before him was strong. Zaku hoped that he could win in only a slash of his blade, but this monster was actually beating him. Zaku held out his hands and let loose a powerful blast of air and sound. When his attack died down all that was left was a large scorch mark in the earth.

Zaku began to grin. "HA! Blow him into nothing," said Zaku.

Zaku then noticed that the ground rumbled and Out jumped Naruto. Naruto slashed Zaku's arm off, before he stood before him With his sword over his shoulder. Zaku gripped his shoulder in pain.

"Why won't you DIE!!" yelled Zaku glaring at Naruto as he fell to his knees.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Because I have a reason to fight. Ninpo: Shadow Speed!" yelled Naruto as he began to run around Zaku in a triangle. Soon all that was left was after images of Naruto.

Zaku looked around trying to determine the real one. He glared, before he felt a slash on his back. The mark was deep and he was about to double over in pain, but the next slash was to his face. Zaku yelled as this happened for a good 5 minutes. It stopped and Zaku was bloody. He was on one knee now as he glared at Naruto from his only good eye.

"So what now you bastard! Are you going to decapitate me?" asked Zaku.

Naruto smirked at him, before flicking the blood off his blade and sheathing it. "No," said Naruto.

Zaku was suspired. "WHAT? WHY!" yelled Zaku.

Naruto turned his back to him. "I have no reason to kill a beaten dog like you. It serves no purpose," said Naruto.

Zaku was pissed. He grabbed the dagger from his belt and throw it at Naruto.

Kin jumped up. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Kin as she held in her pained yell.

Naruto turned around and caught the blade, before sending it back at Zaku, right between the eyes. Zaku fell to the ground dead.

Orochimaru clapped as he looked at Naruto. "A job well done Naruto-kun. I give you this girl as your to do with as you please. As well as one request as long as it is with in my power," said Orochimaru hopping it wasn't freedom he sought.

Naruto got to one knee, before looking up at Orochimaru. "I wish to become a powerful commander. I also wish to remove the officers of Zaku's old unit and make an entirely new group," said Naruto as Orochimaru began to think about it.

Orochimaru smiled. "Very well. You shall start your duties in three days. For now Enjoy your prize," said Orochimaru as Kabuto nodded.

Naruto jumped into the stands and held out his hand for Kin. Kin seemed reluctant.

"You have no need to fear me. I will not hurt you or force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with," said Naruto

"Hai," said Kin as She grabbed Naruto's hand.

Kabuto lead them to a room in the main palace. "This is a commanders room," said Kabuto as he opened the door.

The room was fairly large. Near the window was a large bed, on the other side was a bookcase, a desk. Two doors that lead to the bathroom and the closest. The floor was pure white carpet. There was also a small couch there that was big enough for three people and a large screen TV.

"Thank you Kabuto-sama," said Naruto bowing his head.

Kabuto smiled. "Please think of me as your brother. After all I too was once in your position," said Kabuto before lifting up his sleeve to revel a snake tattoo, signifying him as a personal slave of Orochimaru's at one point. "In three days I shall come and get you. You need to get yourself some armor and a blade," said Kabuto before closing the door.

Naruto turned to Kin. "Could you please run me some hot water. It's been a long time since I've had a nice hot bath," said Naruto.

"Of course Naruto-sama," said Kin as she didn't want to get hit by her new master.

Naruto sighed, before sitting on the couch and removing his bracers, shoulder pad, and tunic reviling a few slash marks across his chest and back. Some years old, others fresh. "You don't have to fear me remember? Call me Naruto. I'm a slave, just as you are," said Naruto.

Kin gasped, before she got done water and began to clean the cuts out. "If you are a slave why didn't you ask to be free? You had it, you had me, why not just go?" asked Kin.

Naruto grouted as she cleaned a long cut that he got just yesterday. "I want revenge on that bastard Orochimaru. He killed my mother before my eyes. He told me to get stronger if I even wanted a change to survive against him. The one you just cleaned came from him. I challenged him in his own courtyard and he thrashed me," said Naruto.

He felt two pairs of arms wrap around his neck, before he felt Kin put her head on his neck. "you hold so much pain Naruto, but you seem stronger then that," said Kin as Naruto turned around and kissed her.

The kiss made Kin's eyes widen. It was a soulful kiss and it made her heartbeat faster. Kin laid back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto ran his hand down her side, before pulling back from the kiss. They both panted.

Kin looked at Naruto with half open eyes. "I don't know why, but it feels like we should have been together for years. It feels like love," said Kin smiling as a tear fell from her eye.

Naruto kissed the tear. "If this is what love feels like then I never want it to stop," said Naruto as he picked Kin up and put her on the bed.

Kin looked into his blue eyes. "Make love to me please," said Kin.

**Warning Lemon**

Naruto picked Kin up and laid her on the bed, before removing her brown outfit. Kin blushed before covering her breasts. Naruto gently pulled her hands away. He looked at her in the eyes, before kissing her. The blush Kin had spread 10 fold. To her the kiss felt like paradise. She wrapped her arms around his neck, before flipping them over. Kin startled his waist , before getting off and removing his pants and boots. Naruto's 9 inch member stood at the ready.

Kin admired the tool before her as she gently started to stroke it up and down. Naruto moaned as she did this. Kin then gently licked the tip, before pulling it into her mouth. Naruto liked what she was doing. Her mouth was wet and warm. Kin began to suck on his member. Naruto put his hands in her hair and began to massage her scalp. Kin felling a little bold Went deeper until she was deep throating him. Felling the need to breath she pulled back. Kin was savoring the taste of his cock in her mouth.

Um. Kin-chan, I'm about to…," started Naruto only to explode in her mouth.

Kin drank all his milk down and liked the salty flavor it had to offer. She pulled off of his member with a pop and licked her lips.

"Yummy," said Kin.

Naruto looked at her with hungry eyes, before grabbing her and putting her on her behind. Kin spread her legs wide. Naruto looked at her pussy before blowing on it and making her moan. He gave her pussy a tender lick making her moan loudly. Naruto thrust his tongue inside her and made Kin open her mouth in a silent scream as he began to move his tongue around inside her.

Kin felt like an inferno was building up in the pit of her stomach. He then raised his hand and pinched her clit. That was the boiling point for her as she erupted. Her juices went all over Naruto's face and onto the bed. Naruto cleaned his face, before licking away what was left of his lips.

Naruto climbed on top of Kin and stared into her eyes. Before they kissed. Kin could taste herself and Naruto himself. They battled for dominance for a minute, before it went to passionate touches. Naruto lined his cock up and gently pushed it in.

Kin moaned, before hissing in pain. This would be the fire time kin had sleep with a man in her life. Kin looked at Naruto before nodding. Naruto pulled back before slamming into her. Kin yelled out in pain as he broke her hymen. Naruto pulled back a bit to let some of the pain subside.

Once her pain was replaced by pleasure kin started to move her hips back and forth. Getting the message Naruto pulled out a little, before entering her. Kin moaned as he did this. The feelings of pleasure for them both was intense. The sounds of flesh moving, moaning and groaning were the only sounds. Naruto began to suck on Kin's breasts making her nearly scream in pleasure at this. Kin sank her fingernails into his back, before pulling them back and leaving long scratch marks on his back. This only made Naruto speed up!

AH FUCK!… I'm about to!!" yelled Kin as she hit her orgasm.

As her walls tightened around Naruto that triggered his own and he spilled his seed inside of her.

**Lemon End**

Naruto pulled out of Kin and lay down next to her. Kin looked at Naruto, before kissing him gently.

Goodnight Naruto-kun," said Kin putting her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Kin-chan," said Naruto placing his hand protectively around her.

(4 years later)

The years had past quickly for Naruto and Kin. Naruto had become known as the Kyubi the red for his outstanding tactics and skills on the field of battle. He had taken nothing more then 1000 soldiers to Kumo and conquered it within 3 weeks of arrival. He had moved up to the 6th General of Konoha and had made fellow Generals into great friends. Kimimaro head General and the Lord of the bone swords, Jiburo the Mountain of power, Sakon and Ukon the twin body stealers, Kidomaru the 6 arms of hell, and Tayuya the Beauty of the River Styx.

Naruto had become better friends with Tayuya then the others, because she was from his Country. As it turned out they were Cousins. Together they had brought down the biggest threat to Orochimaru, The Demon Country army. That war had lasted a year and Naruto had found himself in position of a priestess. They had let her escape as they had no wish to kill her.

Kin on the other hand had become Naruto's wife in all, but name. During balls and such she was on his arm always. Jiburo had tried to bed her one time, but Naruto had nearly decapitated him for that. She had found herself in awe of Tayuya and got along with the girl well.

Currently Naruto, Tayuya, and Kin were in his room. Tayuya had long red hair like her mother and aunt, She wore black armor and a white skirt. Kin had on a white Kimono, and Naruto had on Black armor as well as white pants, and a long sleeve white shirt.

"it's almost time to get revenge on that fucking snake prick," said Tayuya glaring at the picture he gave Naruto. She took a kinfe and throw it into the picture.

Naruto sighed. No matter how many times he told her to not swear she did. "Patience Dear cousin. Our time is almost here," said Naruto as Tayuya smashed a glass on the floor.

"I'm tired of being fucking patient. We've had three years to prepare to kill that motherfucker and you still preach of waiting? Fuck that! That bastard let his men rape my mother, before killing her and taking me away! I was tortured for years. I'm still tortured!" said Tayuya before she broke down crying.

Kin walked over to Tayuya and hugged her. "shhhh. It's going to be alright Tayuya-chan. Naruto-koi is going to make things better," said Kin, before looking at naruto. "It's your choice when to challange him Naruto-kun. Your the only one who can defeat him and free the empire for his evil hands,"

Naruto stood, before walknig over to tayuya and kissing her forhead as he always did before they parted. "I promise Tayuya he will pay for everything he has done to you, our country, and the empire," said Naruto as he kissed kin, before walking out the door.

(main hall)

Orochimaru had his servant girl Karin pour him another drink. He sat on his throne wearing the purple robes that depicted an ancient snake named Manda. The shoulders looked like scales that stopped along his sleeve, a golden sash, and black pants.

Orochimaru was board. He had no reason to attack Suna, Ame, Iwa, or taki as they had all held to their parts of the treaty. He was actually hoping that one of his Generals would challenge him to a fight right now, if only to be rid of the curse known as boredom. His hand slid up and Down Karin's leg making her shiver in fear.

_Oh well. Maybe I can get some screams out of her!" thought Orochimaru thinking of ways to humiliate his toy like throwing her into the streets and letting men have their way with him of coruse  
_

His train of thoughts stopped however when he jumped out of his chair and a sword cut clean though it. Orochimaru looked from where he landed and instantly recognized the blade. It was the Kyubi. It was a 5 ft long O-katana, The hilt was red with 9 ropes trailing it and the guard depicted a fox's head, the blade had a slight red tint to it and was slightly curved.

Naruto turned to Orochimaru and Orochimaru could feel the hate and killing intent roll of him. The eyes of the Fox were truly hell, even compared to Orochimaru's own. Orochimaru smirked. this was what he had wanted! A fight between two warriors of great power. he had known about Naruto's goals for some time and had wondered when he'd attemp to kill him.

"Took you long enough to move," said Orochimaru as he stood up

"Orochimaru I have come for you head!" yelled Naruto positioning the sword tip to the ground.

Orochimaru drew his sword while holding it straight and to the side. "Then take it if you can!" yelled Orochimaru.

Naruto and Orochimaru charged. Naruto left a long scratch on the tile floor as he charged. Naruto brought his sword up, but Orochimaru blocked it with a quick strike. Naruto lashed out with a kick, that Orochimaru caught to the chest. Orochimaru skidded back and glared at the Young General before him. Orochimaru got back into the fight and slashed at the air.

"Great Breakthrough!" yelled Orochimaru as a large gust of wind slammed into Naruto and sent him into the wall, leaving a veil of smoke.

Naruto growled as he felt himself still in the wall. Once he opened his eyes he saw Orochimaru flying at him ready to impale his guts. Naruto kicked the sword to the side, before grabbing Orochimaru's shoulder and flipping over him.

Naruto turned around and charged up his sword. "Cutting whirlwind!" yelled Naruto sending clashing air towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru held his sword before him, before unleashing a smaller version of the Great Breakthrough to defend himself. After that they charged at Each other with speeds that were nearly god-like. Once their blades collided, they both flow back from the force of the attack. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself, while Orochimaru spun around. Naruto held his sword above his head, while Orochimaru held it in front of him. No longer was it just a show of skills and Technique, but force.

Naruto charged at Orochimaru, but Orochimaru predicted this and stabbed Naruto in the leg. Naruto cried in pain, before slashing Orochimaru's arm. Both attacked again, but the force sent them into a wall. Orochimaru dug himself out Before growing fangs and Stretching his neck to bite Naruto and hopefully poisoning Naruto. Naruto saw this coming and rolled out the way, before he got bit. He glared at Orochimaru, before Orochimaru tired to strike again. Naruto dodged it again. This continued, until Naruto raised his sword and unleashed a powerful cutting whirlwind.

They charged again, but they nearly blow each other back. They skidded away from each other, but went right back at it. This time they held their ground. Orochimaru pulled back and slashed at Naruto but Naruto slashed back. Orochimaru was cut across his chest, while Naruto got hit on the side. Naruto jumped back and held his side, while Orochimaru grabbed his chest, before kneeling.

"You see that Orochimaru. Kings kneel, before no one. Your not fit to be a king any longer," said Naruto hoping to piss him off.

Orochimaru took the bait and charged and lunged at Naruto. Naruto parried the sword, before stabbing Orochimaru in the chest. Orochimaru spit up blood, before making his way over to the throne and sitting down in it. He began to breathe heavy. Orochimaru glared at Naruto before pulling the sword out and throwing it to the ground.

"Boy I don't know wither to praise you or curse you! You've been the most powerful warrior anyone has seen in a long time. You even managed to be me," said Orochimaru as he throw up some more.

Naruto picked up Orochimaru's sword. "What did you expect! You killed my mother before my eyes so I'm going to kill you. I'll take the corruption that you created and build a Paradise" said Naruto as he held the sword at Orochimaru's throat.

Orochimaru began to laugh. "Only someone with the will of a fool could thank that. Very well. I Orochimaru hereby name Naruto Uzumaki my successor. Do what you do and fail at it so that when you fall from grace I will have a front row seat in hell!" yelled Orochimaru as Naruto chopped his head off. The head flow though the air before it landed behind Naruto.

Kabuto and Kimimaro bust into the room with Tayuya and Kin right behind him. Kabuto rushed over to his fallen leader and glared at Naruto. "Lord Kimimaro as Adviser arrest this man!" yelled Kabuto pointing to Naruto.

Kimimaro drew his white sword, While Naruto held his sword as Tayuya drew hers. "You will not harm my cousin!" yelled Tayuya.

"You would protect this traitor after he killed Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kimimaro pointing his sword at her. .

"With my life," said Tayuya as Kin picked up a sword and held it.

"STOP!" yelled Karin everyone looked at her, before she sighed. "Orochimaru-sama named Naruto-sama as his heir. He said he'd see him in hell after he fail form the grace of people,"

Kabuto bowed to Naruto who glared at the glasses wearing man. "My apologies Naruto-sama. Forgive your most humble servant," said Kabuto.

Naruto back handed Kabuto. "Save it and get out of my sight!" yelled Naruto as Kimimaro and Kabuto left.

"That was some heavy shit Naruto," said Tayuya.

"She's right Naruto-kun. I'm just glad your alright," said Kin grabbing Naruto in a hug.

"Well as king my first order is to have a queen. Kin-koi will you be my wife?" asked Naruto as he kneeled.

Kin cried before throwing herself onto him and kissing him hard on the lips. "If that didn't say yes I don't know what will," said Kin.

(one week later)

Naruto as the new king called everyone to the arena. Naruto sat in the kings box wearing blue shirt with the kanji for wind, a white clock, white pants, black sash, and his sword on his side. Kin stood next to him wearing a blue kimono with yellow flower on them. The slaves and many people wondered what happened the crazy snake king that had nearly ruined all their lives.

"As many of you are wondering Orochimaru is dead and I have taken the throne," started Naruto as many gasped. "He said that I would fall and join him. That was an order form that bastard, but I never took orders from that snake. I will prove him wrong, just like i bested him in combat. I will change this world and make it a place that you are proud to call home. It will be a long journey, but as long as your willing to fight for a brighter future then I will fight to maintain it's peace," said Naruto as many people clapped and cheared, even some of the slaves.

Naruto jumped into the arena holding Orochimaru's sword. He stopped in front of a man with long brown hair and a scar across his face.

"What is your Name?" asked Naruto.

"Iruka, naruto-sama," said the man as Naruto unsheathed Orochimaru's sword.

"This sword that once held you captive will now free you!" yelled Naruto cutting the chains on Iruka's hands, before handing him the sword. "You are all free to do as you please, go Home, stay here, join the army. But you are no longer obligated to do as I say you are FREE!" said Naruto making many of the slaves shout in joy as the guards began to cut them free.

Naruto walked up to Kin and kissed her on the lips. Naruto pulled back and watched as the city held the largest party he had ever seen and this time nobody was left out.

"I think they have this down here. You and I need to go… party… somewhere else," said Kin as she dragged Naruto to their chambers.

(30 years later)

Things had gone well in the Kingdom. The Kingdom had avoided war, peace reined, and Naruto was happier then he had been as a child. His days as King were close to an end. He now had 5 children. Two sons and three Daughters. His eldest daughter Kimiko was posed to take his place within a year. His twin sons Minato and Arashi now ran the army, while his other two daughters and youngest children twins Moka and Raina were married and keeping peace with Suna and Ame.

Naruto sat Down under a tree and looked up at his wife's face. Even though she had given birth three time she was still as beautiful as she had been before. Naruto himself was still strong, but he was no longer young. His hair now had a few strips of gray in it. He and Kin lived in the castle along with three of his kids, but he only got to see them once in a while.

"Naruto-koi. I hope you don't drift off to sleep. After all it is our anniversary to day," said Kin smiling at her husband.

"I know, but I'm no longer the young 16 year old you fell in love with. I believe I'm just about 51 this year," said Naruto.

kin giggled "As am I, but I can still enjoy the really fun things," said Kin giving him a kiss on the head.

Naruto chuckled to himself. He looked out at the sun and grinned.

"_How do you like that you snake fucker!? I beat you, even after all these years," thought Narutowith a smirk  
_

It was only a bit longer, before his wife pulled him up so they could have a get together with their kids and grandkids. Life was good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: About time we put those two away.

Killjoy: damn right.

Zaara: I agree. P Zaara was giving me a Head ache.

Killjoy: Yes I almost had to killed mine

Zaara: once this is done we can lock them back up for good

Killjoy: yes We will


	3. Race like me

P Zaara: I can't believe those two tried to lock us up.

P-killjoy: It sucks.

P Zaara: I don't care I want to see Temari-sama in this one!

P Killjoy: they think they can keep us here haha they for get that we are just as sadistic as the and as intellegent.

P Zaara: Ah, but this one is going to be great!

P Killjoy: soon they will be here and we shal be in control Onward!!!!!!!!

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(Suna siblings Auto shop-2008)

Her father always said that you didn't drive a 10 second car, you controlled it with such grace and precision that it flow down the road as if it had wings. Or at least that what her father said, before he got dusted off in that street race 7 years ago. Temari Sabaku was the eldest of three siblings. She looked around 23, stood at 5'7", Dusty blonde hair pulled into four small ponytails leaving the rest of her hair to fall, teal green eyes, athletic figure, d-cup breasts, wide hips, and a shapely ass, wearing a purple tank top, white, black and gray hip huggers, with most of the left leg cut up to mid thigh, white forces, and a jacket sitting on a chair with a sand colored bandana in the pocket.

Temari looked around the shop. It was pretty empty right now so she was board. She looked around the shop as she always did this time of day. The walls were white, the whole place could hold up to 7 cars, mutilate tool boxes were sitting around. Temari sighed. She was board. She grabbed he coat and fished her keys out.

"Hey Matsuri I'm going out for a bit. Tell my brothers and Baki that," said Temari addressing the girl sitting at the cabinet.

The girl was probably 19, stood around 5'5", shoulder length brown hair with some of it falling in her face, brown eyes, double C-cup breasts, wearing a gray long sleeve shirt with the word _turbo _going dowen her sleeve in white and blue letters, blue jean pants, boots, and around her neck was a sand colored bandana.

"Alright Temari-chan. Smoke who ever your about to race," said Matsuri smirking.

Temari smirked back before running and straight to her car. Temari drove a Red Ford GT with white lines, and chopper rims, Once Temari opened the door she grabbed her shades and gloves and slipped them on. She raved up the car, before throwing it in reverse and backing out the driveway fast and swerved so it was facing right. Once in the street she throw it in drive, before burning off. Temari like her brothers loved the thrill of the drive, granted she was a better mechanic then racer. She came to a indigestion, before drifting so she could made a hard left. She speed down the road flying at nearly 70 miles an hour.

It didn't take her long to find a red light. Once she stopped she noticed the car next to her. It was a orange Porsche Carrera GT. The driver of the car had sunny blonde hair that was messy, three whisker-like marks on his face, blue eyes that shined, muscular, wearing a blue shirt with the word wind on the sleeve, blue jean shorts that stopped at mid-calf, and blue shades sitting atop his head.

"That car not just for look is it Sweetie!?" asked Temari feeling she had a race.

The guy looked at her before flipping his shades on and smirking at her. "You wanna find out with a race baby girl?" asked the guy as he grinned at her making her grin back.

"The names Temari, what yours," said Temari pulling out a G from her arm rest and flashing it.

"Naruto," said The man showing her his G.

"We race to the Bar and grill called Ichiraku's!" yelled Temari.

Naruto just grinned at her. " That's a bad choice for you. Your on," said Naruto.

The light turned Green and they sped off at nearly 80 miles. Temari pulled ahead of Naruto, before he shifted his gears and got an extra boost of speed. Temari saw a car in front of him and smirked, but he slipped over to another lane and blow past the car. Temari looked at him with interest, before shifting her own gear and quickly catching up to him. Naruto looked behind him and smiled at her before winking. Temari blushed, but drifted to a car to the right of her, before she slinged past it.

They were back neck and neck and saw the road that lead to the bar. With only one car being able to get in Temari attempted it, but Saw Naruto throw his car into reverse, before backing up into the driveway. Amazed she parked next to him, before getting out. Naruto too got out his car and removed his shades.

Temari handed him the money, but Naruto gave it back. "Keep it. On the other hand you could join me for lunch," said Naruto making her blush. As he grinned.

"Sure. Naruto," said Temari as they walked in.

The place wasn't really full, but nor was it empty. Behind the grill was an old man at least in his 50's and servicing at the bar was a man with a Scar across his face. Waiting tables was a girl who looked around 25.

"Hey old man Teuchi, Iruka, Ayame-chan," said Naruto taking a seat at the bar.

"Naruto-kun it's been a while," said Ayame as she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hey brat," said The old man coming out and giving him a smile.

"How are you doing Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Same old same old. I won a date today with this lovely lady here," said Naruto making Temari blush.

Ayame sighed. "Naruto what have I told you about racing?" asked Ayame making Temari scared for a second.

"Pink slips or cash only, no excaptions," said Naruto looking like a beaten dog.

Ayame patted his head. "Good boy," said Ayame smiling.

Temari was shocked here was a boy that drove almost if not better then Gaara and he was being grilled by this girl. Temari was surprised that this girl knew anything about racing, if she worked here most of her life. She then looked at Iruka and Teuchi. Iruka? Teuchi? She had heard those names before, but where?

"So what will you have?" asked Iruka taking her from her thoughts.

"A miso Raman and a Chicken Raman for me," said Naruto smiling.

"I'll have some teriyaki Chicken with some rice and soy sauce on the side," said Temari taking a seat next to Naruto.

They ate and talked for a good hour, before they all stopped. They all looked at the door as the sound of about 5 cars pulled up and ten doors opened and closed. Naruto looked at Iruka who nodded and put his hand under the counter while Teuchi slipped his hands behind his back and Ayame messed with her skirt. The door opened and ten people walked in. Two looked like twins, both having gray hair and betty black eyes. Only one had beads around his neck. Next to them was a large boy with orange hair and a Mohawk. Next to him was a red haired girl with brown eyes and a cap with her arms crossed over her chest.

Behind them was a boy with black hair, brown skin, and his hair in a ponytail. Standing next to him was a boy with white hair two red tattoo's on his head and just under his left eye, along with a bokken in his right hand. On the left of them was a tall boy taller then Mohawk boy, standing at 6'6", orange hair that was slicked back. Next to him was a boy with silver hair that fell to his shoulders. The last two were a Girl with red hair and glasses, while the apparent leader had black hair, black eyes, and wore a black jacket with what appeared to be an old clan symbol on it.

The one thing they all had in common was they all had a black bandana with three red tome on them that went all the way around.

"Sakon, Ukon, Jiboro, get us a place to sit," said the leader.

The twins and the second largest boy walked over to a table with ten seats and pushed the owners out. The people scrabbled to get away as the table was cleared for them. The leader took the head chair while everyone sat around him.

"Hey can we get some kind of god damn service over here!" yelled the girl with red hair and a cap.

Ayame got up and walked over. "What can I get for you guys?" asked Ayame keeping one hand near her thigh.

"Your best Sake if you please," said the leader.

Ayame nodded as she got slapped on the ass, by the boy with silver hair. Iruka was about to walk over there, but a quick glare from Naruto told him no. Ayame quickly returned with the Sake. Everyone grabbed a cup and quickly began to drink only for the largest to spit it out and glare at Ayame.

"What the hell is this girl!?" yelled the big guy.

Ayame glared at him. "Our best. Straight out of Kumo county," said Ayame.

"Jugo be nice now. She after all our hostess," said the girl with glasses.

"Please. All she looks like is a hoe to me," said The other girl as the twins laughed.

Naruto glared at the girl and the tiwns. _"Now i'm hoping tnhey try something," thought Naruto. _He was very protective of Ayame.

"You should really watch your mouth while talking Tayuya," said Jiboro as the silver haired man grabbed her.

"You do what you want, but I like a girl with attitude," said Suigetsu only to be slapped by Ayame.

Temari couldn't take anymore and jumped up. Causing everyone to stop. "That's enough you pricks!" yelled Temari.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the leader.

"Temari of the Sand crew," said Temari hoping that would stop them in thier tracks.

"Well Temari of the Sand crew. I'm Sasuke. I'm sure you got most of our names, but here are the ones you've yet to get. The guy with the tats is Kimimaro. The guy with his hair up is Kidomaru, the perv with the silver hair is Suigetsu, and this girl on my Arm is Karin. We're the Snake crew," said Sasuke making Temari's eyes widen.

Every crew knew who these guys were. The best racers on the streets of Kouseitan'I. point blank you didn't want to be on their wanted list. Plus the fact was that Sasuke Uchiha had family in high places. His pops was the commissioner of the police force and his brother was a head member of Akatsuki.

Temari froze as Sasuke got up and walked over to her while Ayame got away from Suigetsu. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in only to find a Berretta Neos at his head, courtesy of Naruto. Kimimaro jumped up and started to unsheathe a hidden sword, while the other members of Sasuke's crew pulled Glocks. Ayame pulled out a Walter P5, Teuchi pulled an S&W 4006, while Iruka pulled out a Bertta 93R

Everyone had their hands on a trigger. Sasuke let go of Temari's face while Naruto searched Sasuke and took his glock from him, before giving it to Temari who quickly pointed it at Karin.

Naruto then glared at Sasuke. "It's been a long time partner," said Naruto.

Sasuke gave a look to Naruto. "Not long enough partner," said Sasuke.

"The way I see it right now you and your crew could bounce and we all walk away from this alive, or I could put a bullet in yo ass and then every body get shot up," said Naruto pulling back the hammer. Killing wasn't something Naruto liked, but once in a while it came to it with some of the rougher crews.

Sasuke held up his hand and everyone put away their guns, while Kimimaro put away his sword. Sasuke started at Naruto. Before Naruto himself put away his gun. Iruka, Teuchi, and Ayame put theirs away while Temari put Sasuke's on the table. Sasuke retrieved it before slipping it into his pocket.

"In one mouth there's a race being held. Akatsuki is sponsoring it. First 4 flags to put up 50 K are in. And you need a flag to race," said Sasuke as he and his crew retreated.

Everyone seemed to relax, before all they heard was gun fire. Everyone hit the floor, before the sound of cars burning off was heard. Naruto, Temari, Ayame, Iruka, and Teuchi rushed out to find Naruto's car full of holes an tires slashed. Naruto grunted before he turned to Teuchi.

"Can you get a car ready by the time of the race?" asked Naruto with a determined voice.

Tenchi rubbed his chin. "it's been a while, but I could probably get it ready in a little while. I'll need help though and you need a flag to fly under," said Teuchi.

"He can fly under my crews flag," said Temari already knowing that Gaara was going to be pissed at her.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto looking at her.

"Positive ," said Temari.

"Alright then. Temari meet the Crew that flow under the Yellow flash and my father. Minato Namikaze," said Naruto making Temari's jaw drop.

Here was a legendary crew all on it's own and they still looked pretty damn good. She was so close to fainting, but held off. "Where are we going to get the 50 k to put up for the race?" asked Temari.

"You leave that to us. Besides we have a few friends that owe us big time," said Ayame.

"Alright meet us at the Suna Siblings garage at 8:00 tonight," said Temari as she got in her car and drove off.

(later that Night)

Gaara, Kunkuro, Baki, and Matsuri were not happy that she wanted to let someone fly under their flag, especially someone they had no clue about. She had gotten them to give it a shot, but Gaara was still pissed about it. Two cars pulled up. One was a Chrysler and the other was a neo Blue Mercadeas Benz SLR McLaren. Teuchi, Iruka, and Ayame got out of the Chrysler, and Naruto got out of the Mercadeas.

Naruto looked at the Crew. He know Matsuri from the time they went to school together. The other three he had only heard about. Baki had half his face covered, wore a desert camo shirt, blue jean pants, and his bandana wrapped around his arm. Gaara and Kunkuro both had red hair, but that's where the similarities ended. Kunkuro was tall, wore all black and hand a sand colored bandana wrapped around his forehead. Gaara was only as tall as Naruto which was about 5'11", wore a brown shirt, brown cargo pants, and his bandana wrapped around his belt.

"Your Naruto I take it," said Baki sizing him up.

"Yeah I am," said Naruto.

Gaara walked up to Naruto. "Temari already gave you her word to race under our flag. If it was up to me yo ass would be sitting on the sideline watching me pass the finsih, but it's not," said Gaara.

"Is he always like that?" asked Iruka.

Kunkuro snorted. "That's talkative for him," said Kunkuro.

"Anyway we're here now. And this monster is what we're going to throw down in," said Teuchi pointing to the Mercadeas.

"Are you kidding me? We could build a faster one from scratch," said Baki.

"Look the thing is we don't have time to do this. We're flying under your flag and it's going down in one mouth. We already delivered the payment to Akatusuki and the team we fly for. Weather you like it or we race in one month," said Naruto.

"He's right, besides we need to turn this car into a real monster if we want to win," said Temari.

Teuchi pulled of his coat and grabbed the keys from Naruto. "lets get to work them," said Teuchi.

(2 weeks later)

The Sand crew had really started to turn the car into a monster. Akatsuki had giving them the location and the route of the race along with a GPS that a navigator would use. Baki, Temari, Teuchi, and Ayame had worked on the car, Kunkuro, Iruka, and Matsuri had begun to place bets on Naruto, while Gaara and Naruto raced each other in drift matches and ten second races.

Currently Temari was toning up the wheels. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished up. It was late almost midnight. Kunkuro and the others had left and she had come with Naruto who had left only about an hour ago to get something to eat. She heard the sounds of a car pulling up and knew it was Naruto.

Temari and Naruto had been flirting back and forth since they started getting ready. Gaara and Kunkuro was against it, and Matsuri wished Temari luck in getting her dream guy. Temari still blushed when ever she said that.

She covered the car up and walked out. Naruto was now driving a Lincoln Blackwood truck. Temari grabbed her jacket and walked over to the truck. She hopped in and Naruto drove away. On the way to the house Temari fell asleep in the passengers seat. Naruto smiled at her. He had forgotten what it was like to hang with a girl as pretty as Temari. His last girl Hinata died in a crash while drag racing Sasuke. Her big brother and father both blamed Naruto for letting her race, but it was her chose to race that day. Sasuke showed no remorse and that's what lead to them nearly killing each other the fist time around.

Naruto didn't even realize it, but he soon found himself in front of his own house. Knowing that Gaara and Kunkuro would kill him later he began to shake Temari. She opened her eyes and got up.

"Hey we at my house?" asked Temari.

Naruto smiled at her. "Sorry Temari-chan, but I got lost in thought while driving and ended up at my house," said Naruto.

Temari knew that he was telling the truth and nodded. "So what we got to eat?" asked Temari as they got out.

"I hope you don't mind Cheeseburgers?" said Naruto as he opened the door to his home.

His house was simple. It had one floor, a kitchen, a living room, and 4 bedrooms for when any of his friends stayed over. The living room had 2 couches and a 40 Flat screen TV. Temari sat down on the couch as Naruto placed the food Down on the table, before going to get some drinks. While he was gone Temari looked around. On all the walls were picture of Him, Ayame, Iruka, and Teuchi. There was also a picture of him and Sasuke with two girls. One with pink hair the other with blue. Temari wondered who this girl was.

"I see you found my pictures," said Naruto as Temari spun around to see him with two cans of Mountain Dew.

Temari blushed. "I was just wondering about your connection to them," said Temari

Naruto walked close to the picture before pointing. "This was taken when we were all 17. Sasuke was my best friend and we rolled in one of the hardest gangs at the time. Squad was out trainer and we flow the flag with a 7. The pink haired girl is Sakura. She was like a sister to me, but she quit and went off to Collage. She's training to be a medic, but she still hustles the rich kids with a Super GT we got her before she left. You see Sasuke. He abandoned us only a few months after Sakura left. Hinata and I stayed together and tore apart our flag. It was just the two of us then," said Naruto taking a drink from his can and sighing.

"What happened to her?" asked Temari afraid to ask.

"After a year we got word that Sasuke was trying to become a big wig and was trashing our names. We found him at the races and challenged him. Or to be more precise Hinata did. I don't know why she did it, but she had it in for Sasuke. The race was close, until Sasuke pulled out his glock and shot her tire out. Her car flipped and crashed into a truck. I rushed over to the truck to see if I could save her. I pulled her out and held her in my hands as her live slipped away. I tired hunting Sasuke down, but his brother stopped me by threatening Ayame and the others. So I stopped looking, but always carried a gun around with me. I went to the Hyuga home to try and give them my condolences, but her brother kicked my ass, her sister spit on me and her father held a gun to my face. It was only her mother that even talked to me.

"I promised her that if I ever had a chance to square the books I would do it in a heartbeat," said Naruto as Temari hugged him and wiped away tears he didn't even know he had.

"it's okay big guy. You did what you could. You still running a race from the past that you have to let go," said Temari as she leaned up and kissed Naruto.

_**Warning lemon**_

Naruto was shocked at first, but then he kissed her back. Temari pulled Naruto to the couch, before he removed her shirt reviling that she had no bra on. Naruto helped Temari free of her shirt, before kissing her again and grabbing her breasts. Temari moaned as he did this. Temari had only had sex a couple of times, but so far this was the best she had and they hadn't even gotten to the good parts yet.

She could feel his hardness press up against her, and that was really turning her on. She reached down and grabbed a hand full, before Naruto moaned. Temari removed her mouth from his and panted slightly.

"I've never been one for Foreplay Naruto," said Temari.

Naruto cupped her face. "That's good, because neither have I," said Naruto as he unbuttoned her pants and removed them. Temari did the same thing for him. Naruto sat down on the couch as Temari slipped onto his waist and hovered above his member. She guided him in before she moaned at how well she fit him. Naruto himself moaned, before Temari came all the way down. Once she was down she started moving, bouncing up and down on his member. Naruto thrust upwards making her moan loader. Sweat poured down their bodies as they fucked like rabbits in heat. Naruto kissed and nipped at Tamari's neck, while she screamed out his name after each thrust.

"AHH! Temari-chan, I'm going to explode," said Naruto as he sped up his thrusts.

"Naruto I'm Cumming… AHHHHHH!" yelled Temari as she felt herself explode in pleasure.

They both feel back on the couch panting, but Naruto was still hard and Temari was still horny. Naruto then stood up making Temari let out a silent Scream as he went deeper then before. He put her on the table, before he began to pound into her again. Temari wrapped her legs around his body, before grabbing his shoulder and clawing at them.

The pleasure that coursed though her body was intense, more so then the trill that came with racing. She moaned out loud when he thrust into her. Temari had her eyes closed as she was in pure and utter bliss. Her body was hot from everything Naruto was doing to her. Naruto kissed Temari again, before he felt her tighten around him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed out Temari and Naruto in pleasure as they both cum hard.

**Lemon end.**

Both panted hard as they stared into each others eyes, Naruto leaned down and kissed Temari again as she kissed him back. When they pulled back they panted.

"That was one of the best fucks I've ever had," said Temari.

Naruto laughed for a second. "You not laying about that one, come on lets get some sleep," said Naruto smacking Temari on the ass making her jump up.

They both walked into the bedroom where they resumed their activates. It was going to be a long night.

(Day of the Race)

The course of the race was just outside the city on a road that was seldom used anymore. A helicopter had been rigged to follow the racers. The race would be 20 miles all together. The road was filled with many twists and turns that made any of the other races seem small. All the racers and gangs had shown up to this day. Even the Akatsuki Big wigs had come out for this.

Gaara was glaring dagger at Naruto. A day after Temari had sleep with Naruto Gaara had found out and nearly beat the shit out of Naruto. If it wasn't for Temari he wouldn't be alive. Iruka, Ayame, and Teuchi had shown up wearing their old flag right under the sand flag. Naruto pulled up in his truck with Temari in his passengers side.

Both got out and looked ready for war. Naruto wore a blue muscle shirt, blue jean pants, gloves, and his blue shades. Temari had on a long sleeve shirt that hung off her bare shoulders, red pants, and boots.

"Naruto glad you and Temari are here. The race starts in 5 minutes," said Baki leading Naruto over to their car.

The Mercadeas Benz SLR McLaren, was now orange in color, had a lavender rose on the passengers side, and some chrome rims. Naruto pulled a jacket from the car before throwing it on. He got in the car with Gaara handing him the keys. Temari got in and Naruto pulled up to the starting line. The next car to pull up was a red Honda S2000 AP2. Behind the wheel was a boy who Naruto knew as Shino, in the passengers seat was a Woman named Kurenai. They both raced under the flag of the Inuzuka. Next to Naruto pulled up a Enzo Ferrari. In the drivers sit was a sliver haired man named Kakashi and his passenger was Anko. They flow under the dark colors of the Sound gang.

The last car to pull up was a purple Saleen S7, driven by Sasuke and his passenger was Karin. Sasuke looked at Naruto who glared right at him. Naruto knew that Sasuke had an advantage, but this was for more then a victory.

"_When this is over we're going to have the best night of our fucking lives," thought Temari with a giddy smile_

"_I'm finally going to square the books," thought Naruto as two women held out flags._

Everyone raved the car and prepared to drive. The copter hovered above, and then the woman waved the flags. Everyone pulled out of the starting zone and straight.

Sasuke pulled ahead with Shino and Kakashi right behind him. Naruto was sitting pretty right behind them. They were to miles into the race when they saw the first turn. A virted wall would cause them to lose time if they didn't drift, but Naruto did something else. He pulled ahead of Kakashi, by drifting along the wall and then throwing his car into reverse he twisted around and was neck e neck with Shino, before he throw it back into drive. Kurenai was amazed at the skills that he showed. She had trained Shino herself and for someone to pull a risky stunt like that showed balls.

Naruto drifted around the corner with Shino hot on his heels. Just a second after that they drifted around another corner, before getting a straight away for 3 miles

Naruto pulled up past Shino until Shino tried to out speed him. Naruto becoming annoyed at this shifted to third gear, before burning past Shino nearly clearing 200 MPH. He was currently trailing Sasuke with only 10 miles to go. Sasuke looked behind him and saw Naruto. He hit a sharp turn that gave Naruto time to catch up to him. When Naruto hit that Same turn he turned into it smooth.

They both stood neck an neck. As they came closer to the goal the finish the turns, became sharper and harder to stick. They turned the last pin turn and only a mile of road was left. Sasuke still had a slight lead, but chose that moment to hit his nitro. He pulled ahead, but Naruto shuck his head.

"You always did jump the Gun you stupid son of a bitch," said Naruto as he hit his own Nitro. He was now pulling up to Sasuke and passing him. Naruto saw the finish line and swirled into it, before everyone began Cheering. Naruto and Temari were kissing when people started to run up to the car and congratulate him. Naruto helped Temari out and was kissing her When Sasuke pulled up. He was in a really pissed off mood. He opened his door before he slammed it shut.

"You Cheated ME!! I had that race won by a male!" yelled Sasuke getting in naruto's face.

Naruto glared at him. "Don't flatter yourself. I don't care if you had it by an inch or ten miles. A loss is still a loss ," said Naruto.

"He won fair and square Sasuke. You jumped the gun," said Itachi walking over to congadulate Naruto.

Sasuke was pissed even his own brother was dissing him. He pulled his gun before aiming it. Naruto drew his own gun and shot Sasuke in the arm making him drop it. Sakuke yelled out in pain, before hitting the gronud and grabbing his arm.

Itchi looked at his brother in disspointment. "Since you won Naruto here are the keys to a Koenigsegg CCX. Sitting in the truck is 500'000 dollars," said Itachi as the place decinded into a party. Naruto pocketed the keys of both vehicles, before dragging Temari to his truck. They would pick up the CCX later.

**Warining Lemon**

Naruto kissed Temari hard on the lips, before removing her shirt. Naruto looked at her chest, before he began to suck on her breasts. Temari unzipped his pants, and pulled his dick out before stroking it to max hardness, Naruto moved on from her lips to her nipples, before looking down at her pants. Not a problem. He quickly unzipped them before lining himself up with her. He entered her gently, before he started to move in hard, yet slow.

Naruto leaned down and started to kiss her neck, before he started to move at a faster pace, before he picked up speed. Naruto was soon going so hard and fast that temari felt like she was going to be ripped in two, by this man who was making her want yell his name in pleasure. Temari let out a loud moan as an orgasm ripped through her sweat covered body. Naruto followed suit with a mighty thrust.

Naruto turned Temari to the side so one leg was over his shoulder, before he started to pound into her again, with vigor. Naruto could see that Temari was trying hard not to moan out loud, but she was failing at that and her eyes seemed to glaze over. Temari was having a hard time not screaming out in pleasure as he did this. Thank Kami his windows were tinted. She was biting her lip so she wouldn't scream out loud, but that didn't stop her from Cumming hard and screaming for the whole world to hear. Naruto felt her tightening around his member before he splattered her insides with his seed.

**Lemon end**

They quickly set their clothes back right and exited the tuck. They got their new car from Itachi and Naruto hopped in the drivers seat, before Temari got in the Mercedes.

"How about a race home?" asked Temari.

"Cool with me. Loser wears the whip cream underwear tonight," said Naruto.

"Your on baby," said Temari as the both sped down the road.

(4 hours later)

Gaara looked around pissed off. The party had died down, but none of the crew could find Naruto or Temari. If they were at his house doing anything he didn't like there would be hell to pay. An naruto would pay.

If only he knew.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraiya: WOW this is great!

P Zaara and P Killjoy: We are not worthy.

Lots of ladies appear: (Incoherit screms of pissed off ladies, namely Anko, Kurenai, and Hana)

The three prves run away.


	4. In about 3 years

Zaara: Here is the fourth Chapter of Icha Icha Chronicles.

Killjoy: sorry for the wait.

Zaara: For once I'm stepping down on this hosting.

Killjoy: what?

Zaara: Instead I'm letting P Zaara take over.

Killjoy: what no!!!!!!

P Zaara: OH YES!

Killjoy: fine we no own Naruto (Damn it) now enjoy, review and spread the name NARUTO

----------------------------------

In about three years

--------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki sighed in his office. He had just been named the True Sixth Hokage and was watching his clones work. He stood at a staggering 6'5", a few inches shy of Choji's own height, blonde hair, blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each cheek, wearing a long orange coat with black flames on the bottom, tan pants, black shirt, and black boots.

Naruto sighed as he finished his paperwork. He was only 17 and was already reduced to the old age of working on papers in an office. The only thing he had to look forward to was his assistant Ino coming and… playing games with her from time to time. They weren't going out or anything like that. Ino just had desires that her boyfriend, Sai couldn't fulfill. He was suppose to have a meeting with a team of his Chunin who had come back from a mission not to long ago.

Ino came in wearing that sexy purple top and super short shorts that made Naruto want to rip them off of her and fuck her on the desk, but he could wait. After all nether went home until 11: 00 that night. It was only 5:00 and most of the tower left as 6:00.

"Hey Ino-chan," said Naruto giving her a smirk that he knew would get her wet.

Ino stepped in front of Naruto. "Hokage-sama, Moegi-san and Hanabi-san are here to see you," said Ino bending over so he could get a sneck peek at the vally between her breasts.

Naruto nodded, before looking at a picture of him, Moegi, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Udon. Naruto had trained them for the up and coming Chunin Exams of that year nearly 2 years ago. Hanabi was the only one to get pass it and make Chunin that year. They had all come up in the ninja world since then. Udon was a member of the Council along with Konohamaru, while Moegi opted to be a teacher at the academy and Hanabi was a member of the Council that represented her clan. And all of them were only 14 years old. It wouldn't be long before they became legends of the world.

"Send them in Ino-chan," said Naruto making Ino turn around and start to swag her hips making her ass shake. Oh yeah it was going to be a fun night tonight.

Moegi and Hanabi walked into the room. Moegi stood at 5'7", long orange hair that she let fall to her back, brown eyes, heart shaped face, athletic figure with c-cup breasts, wearing her Chunin vest over a mesh shirt, black bicker shorts, and sandals. Her headband was wrapped around her neck. Standing next to her was Hanabi. Hanabi stood at 5'6", the same height as her elder sister. Also like her elder sister she D-cup breasts, the white eyes of the Hyuga, long black hair, shapely figure, she wore a Jonin vest over a black shirt, but the vest was left undone, skin tight black pants, and black sandals. Her headband was worn like a slanted belt.

"What can I do for you two?" asked Naruto as he grabbed a book and opened it.

Moegi blushed and started to giggle. "Well Naruto-sempai me and Hanabi chan were in the area and wanted to say hi and maybe catch up," said Moegi blushing even harder.

Naruto smiled. "That's nice of you two," said Naruto.

Hanabi looked at Moegi annoyed, before she slammed her hand on the table and grabbed the book forcing it away from him. "That's a fucking lie Naruto-sempai and she knows it. The real reason we're here is so we can ride you all night long and possibly the next morning too," said Hanabi as blunt as she always was.

Naruto blushed. "We're the hell did you two get an idea like that from?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata-sama told us that the night she gave herself to you was the best fuck she ever had," said Moegi.

Naruto sighed. _"I knew Hinata would like it, but did she have to tell these two about what happened?" thought Naruto._

"I can't do that," said Naruto looking at the two of them.

"Why not?" asked Hanabi glaring at Naruto.

"First of all Hinata and I were 16 at the time, second We both thought that the Hyuga Council was about to marry her to Neji, and third, Kurenai and Hinata begged me to help her out by sleeping with her. Although Kurenai was pretty pissed off at the suggestion," said Naruto.

Hanabi growled, before glaring at him. "What would it take for you to sleep with us?" asked Hanabi.

Naruto shrugged, before coming up with a plan. He smirked at the two girls. "Come talk to me in three years and that's if neither of you don't have a boyfriend or not married," said Naruto.

"Promise?" asked Moegi.

Naruto smirked. _"To easy," thought Naruto._

"Moegi-chan you know I never go back on my word," said Naruto

"Fine will be back in three years!" yelled Hanabi dragging Moegi out of the room.

Naruto sighed, before getting back to work. "I wonder if Ino is up for playing now?" thought Naruto calling Ino into the room.

(3 years later)

20 year old Hokage Naruto yawned, before getting out of the bed. Today was his day off from work and Konohamaru was taking charge of the village. It hadn't changed much and he didn't really have much to do anymore. Villages popped up in other nations and tried to forge an alliance though marriage, even Shion and Koyuki.

He grabbed his pants and put them on, before walking over to his oven and preheating it. He was in the mood for some pancakes. He was just about to mix some up when his doorbell rang. Naruto sighed, before grabbing a black muscle shirt and throw it on. He walked over to the door to find Moegi and Hanabi standing there. Hanabi wore a long sleeve blue shirt, white skirt that stopped at her upper thighs, and black shoes. She was considered to be one of the must stunning women in Konoha with DD-cup breasts. Moegi stood there in a black shirt, tan vest, tan shorts, long socks, and boots on. She had become more shapely and her breasts were now D-dup and the top didn't conceal them much.

Naruto looked at them for a second admiring their bodies to looking at them. "What can I do you Moegi-chan, Hanabi-chan?" asked Naruto looking at the girls.

Hanabi crossed her arms under her massive chest. "We're here for the promise you made 3 years ago to sleep with us," said Hanabi looking at Naruto.

Naruto did a double take after she said this. "What! I never promised anything as crazy as that," said Naruto.

Moegi sighed before taking a tape recorder from a pouch and hitting the play button. After the tape played Naruto palmed his face. He had forgotten about that little promise, but he had been busy lately, plus they needed to fulfill the other end of that promise.

"Do either of you have a boyfriend, because I would have already known if you were married," said Naruto as he was required to attend the marriages of all his ninja.

"Nope. After that promise you made Hanabi-chan and I have been saving ourselves for you," said Moegi.

Naruto detected no lies from her and knew she was telling the truth. Naruto sighed. Great they took what he said to heart and waited. Unfucking believable. The only person he knew was that patient Was Shizune and she couldn't wait as long as these two did for anything.

"Come in," said Naruto opening his door wide and allowing the two 17 year old girls in, before shutting the door.

**Warning lemon.**

Naruto turned around and was about to start talking when he was jumped on by Moegi who crashed her lips to his. Naruto was shocked, but that quickly disappeared as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Both soon began to fight for Dominica. Naruto walked over to his Couch before sitting down with Moegi on his lap. Hanabi was next to them and was feeling a little wet from watching her best friend kiss her boss. Hanabi grabbed the fly of his pants and opened them up. She reached in and blushed as she felt his hardening member. If she had to guess it was a good 10 inches long and 3 inches wide.

Moegi removed her shirt and allowed Naruto access to her breasts. Naruto lowered his head and took her right breast into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple while kneading her left one. Hanabi began to lick the tip of Naruto's cock, before she took it fully into her mouth. Naruto groaned on Mogei's breasts making her groan as she came. Moegi panted, before She got off him and onto his side. Moegi looked down as Hanabi was bopping her head up and down and sucking on Naruto;s cock like it was a lollipop. Moegi was getting off watching her friend suck on The Sage's cock.

Moegi couldn't take it anymore and moved Hanabi, before she positioned herself above his cock. Moegi lowered herself gently and felt the tip penetrate her entrance. Moegi winced slightly, before she lowered herself down more. After 2 minutes she was down on Naruto's cock. Moegi moaned loudly. She had broken her hymen during training at the academy. She then began to move her hips back and forward signaling her want for him. Naruto understood and began to thrust in and out of Moegi. Hanabi got on Naruto's stomach and began to kiss her friend. Moegi moaned into the kiss as Hanabi grabbed her breasts and Naruto her ass. Naruto was enjoying himself a lot when he felt Moegi tighten around him. He himself was about to cum and didn't have time to warn her as both of them exploded. Naruto grunted as he fired his load into Moegi. Moegi moaned at the feeling of being filled for the first time and fell backwards. She landed softly on the floor as the combined juices lacked out of her and onto the floor.

Moegi panted. "That.. Was… incredible Naruto-sama," said Moegi, only to find Hanabi sitting on her.

"I hope your not done because I want to play," said Hanabi as she removed her sweater reveling she had no bra on. Her skirt was hacked up a bit reviling that she wore no panties either.

She lay onto of Moegi and began to kiss her passionately. Moegi returned the favor and was kissing her best friend like there was no tomorrow. Naruto lined his cock up with Hanabi's pussy and entered it slowly. Hanabi moaned into the kiss she shared with Moegi until Naruto was all the way in. Naruto began to thrust into Hanabi as she slid black to meet his hips. Moegi moaned as she felt her clit being rubbed each time Hanabi moved. The only thing any of the three understood was the pleasure that they were getting. Moegi lifted herself slight and bit down gently on Hanabi's massive breasts, getting a loud scream of pleasure from the girl. This in turn made Hanabi tighten around Naruto, before she came, this made him spill his seed inside her.

Naruto pulled out of Hanabi as she and Moegi lay there. Both panted and Naruto smirked. "I hope you two are ready for round two," said Naruto.

Hanabi got up slightly and looked at Naruto. "Of course we're ready," said Hanabi with a challenging look.

"Funny. That's the same thing your sister said before I did this," said Naruto as 5 clones appeared and with him there that made 6. Two went over to Moegi and 4 went over to Hanabi.

Moegi and her Naruto's

Moegi was helped up before one of the Naruto's sat on the recliner. Moegi got in front of him and started to suck his cock. Moegi thought it wasn't so bad, until she felt the other Naruto slam his cock into her wet pussy making her moan out in pleasure. The Naruto behind her pulled back and slammed into her making her moan on the cock of the other Naruto. Moegi was enjoying herself. The feeling was so intense. Moegi came still sucking on the clone. After a little while she was ready to cum again, but this time when she came, both of the Naruto's came. She swallowed the seed in her mouth and just couldn't get over the feeling of completeness that was her pussy being filled.

With Hanabi

Hanabi was on all fours when she was entered from behind. Hanabi moaned in pleasure, before another Naruto put it's cock into her mouth. The last had their rock hard cocks near Hanabi's face and she used her hands to grab them and began to stroke them. The Naruto's began to thrust in rhythm and soon Hanabi was lost in a sea of bliss. It didn't take her long to cum, and she screamed while the Naruto thrust into her mouth. She began to wonder if this was way Hinata was also so happy after she came back from Naruto's place, because if it was Hanabi would have to cone back and get another pounding from him.

The Naruto's all felt themselves twitching and before she knew it Hanabi had cum pouring into her pussy, mouth and on to her face and breasts. The Naruto's pulled away and all of them vanished except for the one behind her. She really knew that she wanted another pounding, but she was done.

**Lemon End.**

Both girls sat on the floor panting. They just couldn't explain how satisfied they were after that fucking.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to let another man in me after today," said Hanabi as Moegi came over and licked her friend clean before kissing her.

"Me either, but playing with you was fun too," said Moegi.

Hanabi nodded. "Can we use your bathroom and sleep for a bit?" asked Hanabi.

Naruto nodded and lead the way. Hanabi and Moegi took a quick shower together, before they both laid down in Naruto's bed in nothing. Naruto smiled at them before he joined them in a blissful sleep.

(8 years later)

Naruto sat in his office looking out the window. He had just completed this morning paper work and he was board. Or thought he was until three kids busted into the office. All of them were 6 years old. Two had the eyes of the Huyga and the hair of their father and were both girls both had two whisker marks on each cheek, while the other was a small boy that resembled him at the age of 6, but with orange strikes in his hair.

How are you today papa?" asked one of the twins.

Naruto smiled as he kissed each of his children on the forehead. "I'm doing good Hinamori-chan," said Naruto.

"Aren't you tired of work Papa?" asked the other girl?

Naruto smiled at her. "Of course I am Rika-chan so that's why I'm about to go and get some raman. You guys want to come?" asked Naruto.

"Alright Pops," said the young boy jumping up.

"Arashi you know you can't have Raman for that stunt you pulled on Iruka-sensei," said Moegi walking in with a slightly bulged belly.

Arashi stopped jumping and frowned. "Alright Mom.

Moegi sat down as Hanabi walked in. She looked much the same. "How can you put up with him? He has way to much energy," said Hanabi.

Moegi gave a lust filled smile to Naruto. "Almost like his father," said Moegi.

Naruto smiled. "Well What can I say, but you should be glad I made you wait three years," said Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------

P Zaara: That was one for the records!

Killjoy: yep now...**GET HIM BACK IN THE CAGE**.

Zaara: it could have been worse

Killjoy: True true.

Zaara: Your prevy side could have gotten out.

Killjoy: OH god lets hope not thing will go bad quick later every one.


	5. Torture has it's benefits

Zaara the black: Hello everyone. I'm here to give you Chapter 5 of Icha Icha Chronicles

Killjoy3000: yes the inner perv is strong in this one.

Zaara: You got that right Killjoy. Let's get this party started

------------------------------

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

----------------------------

Torture has it's benefits

----------------------------

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU MONKEY LICKING BALL SUCKING ASSHOLES!!!" Yelled a woman from her cell inside ANBU headquarters

Sitting on the ground with chains on her arms was one of Orochimaru's former elite guard. Her name was Tayuya. She stood at 5'5", large D cup breasts, long red hair that fell past her shoulders, untrimmed and untamed from the months she'd been in the cell, her skin had become a bit pale, but not very noticeable, her brown eyes still held that spark of passion in them that she always had. She wore a black and white shirt, and black pants that had been provided for her.

Tayuya had done noting but yell, kick, and cry since she had been locked up. Tayuya throw out another kick and hit the bars. She stopped however when she heard the footsteps of a guard coming. She quickly jumped up and stepped back. The first time she tried to attack a guard she had nearly been killed by him. That was also the last time she tried. The door opened reveling a woman with purple hair and clothes that reveled a little to much.

Tayuya narrowed her eyes as she looked at the woman. "Who the hell are you, you ass fucking whore?" asked Tayuya only to get smacked.

The woman smiled. "My name is Anko. I'm your new mommy. And I'm taking you to meet your new daddy," said Anko as she got Tayuya up and began to escort her out the room.

Anko marched Tayuya down the halls until they came to a room marked fox. Anko opened the door and lead Tayuya inside. The room didn't look like it belonged to a top interrogator. It looked like it belonged to an ordinary person. It had a Desk, a couch, a bed, a book case with many books and other assorted items. Sitting at the Desk was a man wearing a fox's mask that left his lips uncovered and his nose out. HE stood at 5'9", and wore black pants, and a red shirt.

**Warning Lemon.**

The man smirked as he stood up. Anko ran up to him and throw her arms around him as he kissed her. They broke the kiss as the man slid his fingers under Anko's skirt. He smirked again as she moaned.

"What no panties tonight slut?" asked Fox as he rubbed Anko.

Anko moaned. "I wanted you to fuck me before we got to the prisoner tonight Fox-sama,' moaned out Anko Anko.

Fox stopped and looked the prisoner. "Aren't you a sexy one. You have some nice tits on you too," said Fox.

"Go to hell!" yelled Tayuya.

Fox smirked. "And a mouth on you. I'm sure we can put that to good use. Anko please show her how you put yours to use," said Fox.

"yes Fox-sama

Anko got on her knees before fox and undid his pants. When his pants were undone Tayuya blushed deep crimson at what fell out of his pants. It was a 10 inch hard that was 2 and ½ inches thick. Anko began to storke his cock, before she started to lick it. Fox groaned, as she started to suck on the tip. Anko was no Tsunade, but damn she was good. Anko then pulled half the thick cock into her mouth as she sucked on it. It took nearly 10 minutes for Fox to spill himself in her mouth, but she gladly drank it all down. Anko stood up and pulled her clothes off. Fox picked Anko up and sat her on the desk, before he slammed into Anko making her scream in pleasure. Anko just loved to fuck hard, fast and rough. Fox pushed in Anko getting another heated moan out of her. Tayuya was getting hot just watching them fuck. She hadn't had a decent fuck in a few months. The last time was when she sleep with Kabuto.

Fox slammed into Anko again. "Who do you belong to Anko-chan?" asked Fox as he roughly grabbed her breasts.

Anko screamed in pleasure. "You Fox-sama!" yelled Anko. No matter how many times they fucked fox always made her ready to explode after a few moments.

Fox slammed into her a few more times before Anko came with a yell. Fox wasn't done yet and continued on for another 20 minutes giving Anko 9 orgasms, before he finally allowed himself to cum inside her. Fox pulled out as Anko fell on to the desk with a satisfied expression on her face.

"I hope you enjoyed that Anko," said Fox.

Anko laughed lightly. "I did Fox-sama and I hope I can have your children," said Anko as Fox reached down and kissed her.

"You will Anko-chan," said Fox as he looked over at Tayuya.

Tayuya was on the ground panting with her fingers in her pussy. She felt so hot watching them that she just couldn't stop herself. She had already cum once, but it wasn't enough.

She looked at Fox. "Fox-sama please fuck me with your Hugh cock," begged Tayuya.

Fox put his hand on his chin. "Why should I?" asked Fox.

Tayuya stared at him. "If you do I'll be your slave for life and I'll give you anything you want," pleaded Tayuya.

Fox smirked at her. "Alright Tayuya-chan," Said Fox as he ripped off her pants and shirt leaving her in only her handcuffs and choker.

Fox lifted her up from behind, before he slammed her down on his cock. Tayuya came right then and there. Her mind went black for a few seconds at the pleasure. He held her by her knees as he began to gently fuck her and tease her.

"From now on you will refer to me as Fox-sama," said Fox as he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into Tayuya.

Tayuya's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head from the pleasure. "Yes Fox-sama," moaned out Tayuya

Fox set her against the wall and pounded into her wet pussy while grabbing and pinching her breasts. He bent down and started to suck and kiss her neck. Tayuya moaned. She was feeling like a raging inferno was in side her and her master was helping her put it out.

Tayuya felt like she was going to explode. "MASTER I CUMMING!" Yelled Tayuya.

Fox smirked. "Hold it until I tell you other wise my new little slut," said Fox as he continued to pound into her.

Tayuya whimpered she need the release and she needed it now, but her new masters pleasure came before her own. He pulled away from her neck and slapped her ass. Tayuya screamed in pleasure as that nearly sent her over the edge, but she held on.

"I bet you liked that didn't you slut? Well lets see how long before you fail my orders," said Fox as he started to repeatedly slap her ass and every time he did so she was closer and closer to losing it. After 20 slaps he stopped and Tayuya was ready to just cum so fucking bad. "Alright Tayuya-chan you may cum any time you wish to now," grunted out Fox as he fired his load into Tayuya.

Tayuya shuttered as she felt her release. The release was so intense that she blacked out. When she regained conciseness she was strapped to a table on top of Anko and she felt something in her pussy.

"I didn't say either of you could black out," said Fox standing over them.

Anko shivered as Did Tayuya. "We're sorry master. It won't happen again," said Tayuya.

Fox smirked. "Your right, I will punish you later, but for now I want to finished up. Tayuya you have a sweet pussy, but I wonder about your ass?" said Fox making Tayuya's eyes widen in anticipation.

Fox got Behind Tayuya and pulled something out of her. It was a black dildo. Tayuya moaned in pleasure as it was pulled out. He then rubbed up against her ass making her moan. Fox began to ease his way into Tayuya's ass. Tayuya groaned in pain and pleasure, before Fox was all the way inside her. To Tayuya it felt weird, but so damn good. Fox slowly slid out before he slowly moaned in. Tayuya moaned and met him midway. When she did this Anko moaned as their pussies rubbed up against each other.

Tayuya was beyond the point of pleasure at this time. Her master was taking her in ways that she didn't dare let others try. Tayuya bent down and kissed Anko. Anko kissed back and opened her mouth. Soon their tongues battled for dominance while Fox continued to pound into Tayuya. Fox felt Tayuya tighten up around him, before she let out a loud moan as she came. This set off both Anko and Fox as they both exploded. Fox filled Tayuya up, before he pulled out of her.

**Lemon end.**

Tayuya and Anko panted as they layed on each other. Fox sat in his chair on his phone.

"Yes I understand. Thank you Tsunade-sama," said Fox.

Tayuya found the strength to get up and crawl onto his lap. "What was the call about sama?" asked Tayuya as she grabbed a hold of his semi hard cock and began to suck it gently.

"I just got the final call from Tsunade. You belong to me now Tayuya. You belong to the house of Uzumaki as does Anko," said Fox.

Tayuya looked at Fox as he removed his mask and Tayuya was shocked by the identity of her new master. It was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the two men she fought so long again. Anko laughed as she got off the table and kissed Naruto.

"Amazing isn't it. The brat i meet those 4 years ago turned into one hell of a man. and a Great lover," said Anko.

Naruto stood and grabbed Tayuya's right arm where a seal appeared. Tayuya looked at the mark.

"WHat does this mean master?" asked Tayuya.

Naruto Smirked. "It means that you're mine and no one else's from now on. Anko has one two, but it's tattooed on her ass," said Naruto.

Tayuya nodded. She didn't care if he was once weaker then her, she didn't care how many women he took as his, all she cared about was the next time she would get a good fucking.

Apparently The rumors about his stamina were true as Tayuya found out for the next 4 days.

Who knew torture had it's benefits.

------------------------

Zaara: Chapter 5 is done.

Killjoy: and we wish you a happy Halloween.

Zaara: We took two of the craziest ladies and used them. It was fun like no other.

Killjoy: Like we couldn't try that bye .


	6. College time fun

-1Zaara: Welcome To Ep 6 of Icha Icha Chronicles.

Killjoy: Yes you can thank P Zaara and P Killjoy

Zaara: At least those 2 little bastards are on lock

Killjoy: And yet it never stops them

000000000000000000

(College Dorm- East side of Konoha)

The front door to a rather spaces apartment opened up and a woman walked in. The woman was probably one of the sexiest in the whole city. She had long blonde hair that fell to her nicely rounded ass and was pulled into a ponytail, bright blue eyes that had no pupils, slender figure with large c-cup breasts, wearing a black skirt, purple top without shoulders or sleeves a white coat and high heels. This was Ino Yamanaka. She sighed as the day had worn her out. She worked as a intern nurse and was almost always.

She removed her coat and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured herself a glass, before flopping onto the couch and taking a sip.

"FUCK!" yelled a voice in Ino's room.

This made Ino smirk. "Sound Like Ten-chan and Naruto-kun are at it again.

Tenten, Ino and Naruto had been friends since they were born. Tenten was her god sister as her mother was Tenten's god Mother, while Naruto was Tenten's God brother as Naruto's mother was Tenten's God mother, and Ino's mother was Naruto's God Mother. They had been friends for so many years they were family. Kissing Family at that.

Naruto had been both their dates to the Senior prom, as well as their first time. All three had had sex several times with each other and different partners, but now that they were in College none of them had time for a real relationship so they helped each other out.

Ino's door opened and out walked a tall blonde male. He stood at 6'3" spiky blonde hair, dark blue eyes, tone figure, whisker like marks on each cheek, wearing nothing except orange shorts. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

He walked over to Ino and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ino moaned and could taste Tenten's juices on his lips.

"Hey there Ino baby," said Naruto kissing Ino's neck.

Ino moaned. "Hey there stud. Did you fuck her into another Coma?" asked Ino.

"You wish you cock stealing bitch," said a voice from Ino's door.

Ino turned to see their final roommate their looking just sexy. The girl was the same height as Ino, but with tanner skin, and larger breasts, Tenten had long black hair that was normally in two buns, but was down and framed her face, brown eyes, and what she was wearing was making Ino want to get up and fuck Tenten her damn self. She wore a slutty school girl outfit with cum dripping down her legs, knee high socks, and a chocker.

Tenten walked over to Ino and startled her waist before kissing her.

**Warning Lemon.**

Tenten pulled back before grabbing Ino's shirt and basically ripping it off.

"Hold on Tenten I just got off!" yelled Ino only to have Naruto grab her arms and pull them above her head.

Tenten had a lustful look in her eyes, before she started to suck on Ino's large pink nipples. Ino moaned loudly as her friends started one of their favorite threesome methods, complete rape of one of them. Sometimes it was Tenten, other times it was Naruto, but it looked like tonight was Ino's turn. Currently Ino was burning with the desire to have her cunt assaulted by Tenten's skillful lips, or have her ass violated by Naruto's tongue. Ino didn't have to wait long as she felt two fingers enter her pussy and start to thrust hard into her.

Ino would have screamed but she found Naruto's 9 inch cock facing her upside down. She parted her lips as Naruto entered her mouth. Ino started to work her tongue and lips as Naruto started to thrust into her mouth.

"Such a slut. Sucking a dick while having your pussy assaulted," said Tenten, before her fingers let Ino's pussy as Tenten sissored Ino and began to rub their lips and clits together.

Ino arched her back in pleasure and moaned allowing Naruto to thrust deeper into her mouth.. Tenten moaned as She looked at Naruto with lust in her eyes. Oh she knew that Ino would be getting her pussy filled tonight, but not before Tenten made her beg for it. Both women felt a fire in their stomachs as they came. Naruto pulled out and stroked himself a few times before firing his load onto Ino's face, hair, and breasts.

Tenten climbed on Ino and stared to clean her with her tongue before kissing her and making her swallow what was passed into her mouth.

"Naruto-kun come and fuck this slut silly," said Tenten.

Naruto smirked and got behind them. Naruto could See Tenten's pussy lips throbbing, ready to be fucked, but he wanted something fresh. He lined up his cock with Ino's pussy and pumped all 9 inches in at one time. Ino's walls tightened around Naruto as she came from just that one thrust. Tenten leaned down and started to bit and nip at Ino's breasts as Ino reached behind Tenten and grabbed her ass. Naruto started to pound away at Ino's pussy making her moan in absolute pleasure, but she knew that any minute that was going to end.

Naruto pulled out and placed his cock at Tenten's entrance before he started to fuck her like a bitch in heat Tenten fell forward as she allowed her pussy to be pounded into. Naruto loved to fuck Tenten in all her holes, but for some reason he loved her pussy like nobody else she had had sex with.

Naruto continued to switch between the girls pusses leaving both on the edge of orgasm, finally after nearly 45 minutes of this Tenten tightened around Naruto almost making him cum before she fainted from pure bliss and fell to the side.

Naruto pulled out of her and grabbed Ino before putting her face up on the table and started to fuck her viscously. Ino screamed as she started to claw at Naruto's back only making him pound into her harder. Naruto leaned down and started to bite and lick every inch he could reach on Ino's skin, before kissing her lips.

"who's pussy does this belong too!" asked Naruto thrusting into her.

"YOURS!" yelled Ino.

"Who do you belong to slut!" asked Naruto as Ino began to tigten around him.

"You and Tenten!" yelled Ino.

"And what are you!" asked Naruto as he felt his balls tigten.

Naruto gave Ino one hard thrust cumming inside her. "OH FUCK! I'm YOUR WHORE!" yelled Ino cumming and milking Naruto dry.

**Lemon end.**

Naruto pulled out of Ino and was painting hard and felt his back. He was going to have new scars, but it was worth it. With his girls passed out he would have to carry them and since his bed was bigger that's were they would sleep.

(5 years later)

Naruto lay in bed with his wives Ino and Tenten. Their mothers had been ecstatic when they found out that Naruto had proposed to both girls saying that he loved them both equally. He kissed Ino and he kissed Tenten before he heard crying. Naruto got up and walked into the room that his children slept in. he had 3 kids. Two twins katana and Sasuki from Tenten and Recca from Ino. All three where a year old

Naruto shrugged as he held his son. He smirked. "I'm sure you'll have a brother or sister on the way after you and your sisters visit Grandma Kushina next week," said Naruto

0000000000000000000000

Killjoy: WOW

Zaara: Good as always my brother

Killjoy: Yup.

Zaara: On to the next one

Killjoy: Later everyone


	7. Loving in the Condo

Zaara: I sense a disturbance in the force

Killjoy: The darkness we hold is loose it is.

Zaara: No

Killjoy: Yes Young one fight we must.

000000000000000000000000

Condo fun

(Konoha- Uzumaki Condo's)

In the top most Condo lived a Girl by the name of Hinata Hyuga. At 21 She was probably the most beautiful young woman in the city. She stood at 5'2" long blue hiar that fell to the middle of her back, hourglass figure, long slender legs, F-cup breasts, nice round bubble butt that showed when she wore jeans, She was currently wearing a lavender tank top, tight black spandex shorts and a black jacket. She had just come from a run to keep her figure in shape, normally her runs were about 10 miles, but today she cut it short at 2. It was ungodly hot and her fucking air conditoner wasn't working.

She had called for maintenance over an hour ago, and they still hadn't showen up.

She opened her frige and pulled a bottle of water out. She slammed the door.

"Kami I'm fucking hot," said Hinata taking a drink of some water.

There was a loud knock on her door. Hinata Got up and almost ran to it. She throw it open.

"About damn time you got here. I'm fucking burning alive!" yelled Hinata at the man only to blush in shock and awe.

The man standing before her was handsome no doubt about it. He easily topped her at 5'11" and was most likely the same age as her, blonde spiky Hair, Musculer frame, most likely a fighter of some kind, sea blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each cheek, a large grin on his face, wearing a black muscle shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, and boots. On his side was a tool belt.

"Sorry about that ma'am. Moms had me running around all day fixing the damn air conditioners. Most of the top 6 floors have gone out," said The young man.

Hinata looked at him. "Your Kushina-sama's son?" asked Hinata.

Hinata had met and talked with the Owner of the building several times in the past as they lived on the same floor. Kushina talked a lot about her son Who she remembered was a Tapout fighter. She gave him a once over. Kushina had even asked Hinata if she was interested in Dating her son once or twice.

Hinata blusherd and bowed. "Sorry about that. I'm not normally so aggressive," said Hinata.

Naruto waved it off. "It's fine ma'am. The heat makes people say crap. Any way's I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you," said Naruto grabbing Hinata's hand and kissing it.

Hinata turned crimson. "Please Uzumaki-san the pleasure is mine. I'm Hinata Hyuga," said Hinata.

Naruto gave her a big grin. "Well let me get started on your air conditionder," said Naruto.

(2 hours later)

Naruto had fixed her air onditoner within 2 minutes of arriving, but Hinata asked him to stay and keep her company. Since it was already 4 oclock at the time and his shift ended then he was cool with it. After clocking out he came back up to Hinata's Room where they talked about nothing and everything. They were currently sitting on the couch.

She had a glass of wine and was feeling a bit tipsy, while Naruto had a nice buzz going himself. They were currently both laughing at jokes and past experiences.

"And then Sasuke got so pissed of at me he had no choice, but to go up to Sakura haruno and Kiss her," said Naruto laughing.

Hinata laughed as well. She was good friends with Sakura as they had both gone to the same girls school in their middle school years. Hinata laid her head down on Naruto's shoulder.

"This is nice," said Hinata knowing that it was the achol in her system.

"Yeah it is," said Naruto.

"You know your Mother has been trying to get me to date you, but I have a few standers," said Hinata.

Naruto looked at her with a grin. "Oh yeah and what standers would those be?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto and crawled into his lap. "Well they have to be taller then me," said Hinata kissing his forehead.

Naruto smirked. "Check," said Naruto.

"They have to be funny and charming," said Hinata kissing his nose

Naruto looked into her lavender eyes. "Check," said Naruto.

"They have to be a fantastic kisser," said Hinata Kissing Naruto on the lips

Naruto returned the kiss and opened his mouth slightly and ran it across her upper lip asking for permeation to enter her mouth. Hinata obliged by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue entrance. Naruto's hands found their way to Hinata's backside and gave it a mighty squeeze. This made Hinata jump slightly as she loved when her large ass was squeezed. This made Hinata feel a slight wetness between her legs.

Her hand went to the zipper of her coat and undid it. This allowed her large breasts to be uncovered slightly Naruto's hand moved to her breast and groped it hard. Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and clawed it in pleasure, drawing some blood. Hinata was enjoying her moment with Naruto when she heard "I made it' Naruto sighed dejectedly. And stopped kissing Hinata.

"One sec," said Naruto pulling out his cell phone.

"Hello… Yeah… yeah… Okay. Talk to you soon," said Naruto hanging up his cell phone.

"Who was that Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata with a tad bit of jealousy in her voice.

"That was my mom. She want's me to go see about the air in her office," said Naruto getting up.

Hinata was furois here was a guy she was freaking interested in was handsome as hell, and had an even better personality, and he was about to walk away. To hell with that.

Hinata got up off the cough grabbed Naruto by both his arms and throw him back to the couch before pinning him. She gave him a glare that turned him on. It was also a bouns that she had a little muscle in those arms of hers

"Ignore her. You're here with the best piece of pussy in konoha and your not going anywhere, at least not until tomorrow," said Hinata.

**(Warning lemon)**

Hinata placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks and kissed him feverously. Naruto's left hand went to her ass while his right sneaked up her shirt. He pinched her nipple making her moan loudly into the kiss as she started to grind her damp core over hi crotch. Naruto felt his member grow hard as did Hinata. She stopped kissing Naruto and smirked at him.

She stood up and started to dance to an invisible beat that only she could hear. She stripped off her shirt and Naruto's dick must have grown 4 inchs just by looking at them as they jiggled. Hinata slowly worked her way out of her pants and throw them to the side. Naruto looked at Hinata as she danced. His supposes where confirmed she didn't wear any panties and she waxed. She walked closer to Naruto and laid down on the couch with her legs spread.

"Go ahead and touch me Naruto-kun," said Hinata blushing. She had never allowed anyone man or woman to touch her sacred spot and yet here she was allowing a man she had only met a few hours ago and was allowing him to touch her. It just felt right.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her thick thighs. Hinata gasped as her hands went to his hair and grasped it tightly in her hands. Naruto went up and kissed the outside of her lips, before using his tongue to trace the outside of it and flick her clit. Hinata screamed as she came.

Naruto lapped at her juices and looked at Hinata as she panted. Naruto smirked. She was sensitive. Naruto brought his hand up to her pussy and slipped a finger inside of her. Hinata's eyes widened as he started to pump his finger inside of her. Hinata arched her back so high that Naruto thought her back would snap. He slipped another finger into her and Hinata came again. Naruto pulled his fingers out and brought them up to Hinata's lips. Hinata panted and looked at Naruto and took his fingers into her mouth. She tasted great to herself.

Naruto removed his fingers. He removed his shirt and pants along with his boxers. Hinata sat up and gasped as she looked at his cock. Naruto's cock was at least 10 inches long and 3 thick. Hinata looked at Naruto and gave him a mischievous look. Hinata got on her knees and wrapped a hand around Naruto's cock and slowly pumped it making Naruto gasp. Hinata had skilled hands. She kissed the head of his cock and slowly sucked it. Naruto gave out a moan as she gave a hard suck. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"It gets so much better," said Hinata as she took her massive chest and started to give Naruto a tit fuck and a blowjob at the same time.

Naruto groaned at this Hinata was working his cock over like a porn star. She stopped her tiit fuck and started to take more of his member into her mouth. When it hit the back of her throat she gagged slightly and pulled back couching up saliva. She went for another go and managed to suppress her gag reflex and take all 10 inches into her mouth an throat. She started to massage his balls as well getting Naruto to moan loudly. She started to really suck hard.

"Hinata I'm about to cum," said Naruto

Hinata pulled back to taste Naruto's seed as it shot into her mouth. It shot into her mouth and was gone in 5 gulps. Hinata pulled back and licked her lips.

"That tasted great Naru-kun," said Hinata as she sat on the couch.

Naruto put his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed into Hinata. Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto's large cock inside of her. She winced in pain as Naruto stopped and gave Hinata a surprised look.

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto.

"I told you I have standards," said Hinata giving Naruto the go ahead.

Naruto pulled back and pushed into Hinata as fast as he could. Hinata screamed in pain. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be but it still hurt a little. She felt Naruto kiss both sides of her face and for the first time she realized she was crying. The pain subsided after a short minute and Hinata moved her hips giving Naruto the okay to continue.

Naruto nodded and slowly thrust into Hinata. Hinata gasped and clawed at Naruto's back. Naruto pulled almost all the way out and pushed back into Hinata deeply. Hinata almost screamed. The pleasure she was feeling was almost unimaginable. She wrapped her legs around Naruto as well as her arms.

"Faster Naruto!" yelled Hinata.

Naruto stood up and started to hammer into Hinata making her cry in pure bliss. She came a few minutes later, but he counited to Hammer into her. Almost as if their was no tomorrow. Hinata after nearly 30 minutes lost track of the number of orgasms she had.

"Hinata I'm about to cum!" yelled Naruto as he started to pull out.

Hinata leaned foreword and got into his ear. "Don't you dare pull out I want everything even if I become pregnant," said Hinata in a seductive tone.

That was all Naruto needed as he thrust into her one good time shooting a large load of his seed into her. This triggered Hinata's own Massive orgasm. Naruto pulled out and panted as he looked down at his sweaty Hime.

Sweat covered her body as both of their juices ran down her legs, ass well as a bit of blood and spilled onto the rich red carpet. Hinata turned around and limped over to her bar and was about to pour herself a small drink when she was pushed into the granite countertop and felt something at her asshole.

"Love what are you doing?" asked Hinata with a sense of excitement and fear.

Naruto kissed her neck. "Poping your black cherry of course," said Naruto as he slipped his member back into Hinata's pussy.

Hinata moaned as he did this he pumped into her a few times, before pulling out and lining himself up with her ass. Naruto slowly pushed into Hinata's ass. Both of them gasped.

"Damn Hinata you have a tight ass," said Naruto giving it a slap.

Hinata moaned loudly. "Oh Kami-sama love! Do that again!" said Hinata

Naruto started to fuck her ass making Hinata scream in pleasure as he also spanked her like she asked. This wnet on for 20 minutes before both came hard. Naruto pulled out of Hinta and kissed her neck.

"How about we go on a date later," said Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto and gave a tired chuckle. "Most men and women date before they fuck, love," said Hinata kissing Naruto as she lead him to her room.

"I guess we're the exception to the rule," said Naruto as they laid under her satin sheets and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

( 30 minutes later)

Kushina Uzumaki was one pissed off red head of a MILF. She had called her son nearly 2 hours ago to come and fix the damn air. Now she was hot and sweaty and was in her fucking jogging suit. She came to Hinata's door and used the master key to unlock it. She went in and was instantly hit with the smell of sweat and sex. She frowned as she looked at the carpet.

It had stains in it as did the couch and the floor near the bar.

"_I never took Hinata as the loose type. To bad she would have made a decent daughter in law," thought Kushina_

She walked up the stairs and opened the door to the master bedroom and was shocked by what she saw. Her son was cuddled up with her Hinata, both naked as the day they were born. Kushina went into her pocket and pulled out her handy cam and took a few quick pics.

She could use it for blackmail later. After all she did want Hinata as her Daughter.

(6 months later)

A fairly pregnant Hinata stood in front of a mirror looking at her refelction. She was wearing a wedding dress. Her younger sister Hanabi was fixing her hiar while her 'Brother' Neji smiled at her.

She was actually shocked that Neji was so supportive of this union. When he and Naruto had first met they had started to fight and that fight lasted for nearly 20 minutes. Hanabi just loved Naruto. She even told Hinata that she snagged a good one. The only person who had a problem with Naruto was her father. He liked Naruto. The reason he was mad at him was because she was knocked up before marriage a big no-no to Hyuga's.

So Sis how does it feel to know that in less then an hour you'll be a wife?" asked Hanabi.

Hinata smiled and blushed. "I just got lucky in love, that's all," said Hinata.

00000000000000000

P Zaara: BOOBS

P Killjoy: And fine ass's year round!

Zaara: (pulls a light saber) You die now

Killjoy: it ends here.


	8. Hinata Flips!

Zaara: Alright everyone let's get this show poppen

Killjoy: hell yes it time for fun.

Zaara: On a side note this idea was all Killjoy.

Killjoy: hell yes it time for fun.

Zaara: Please believe

Killjoy: Enjoy the fic

0000000000000000000000

Icha Icha: Hinata Flips!

000000000000000000000

(Huyga mansion)

Normally the calm Hyuga Compound was quite a sight to see. Towering white walls, sevral buldings, and the main house. A real beauty, but not today. Today everyone moved out of the way as Hinata Hyuga made her way though the compound pissed as all hell.

Hinata was probably the sex icon and wet dream of the entire Hidden Leaf Village. She stood at 5'2", long dark blue hair that fell to the middle of her back with a few bangs hanging in her face, lavender eyes, a button nose, pouty lips, a hourglass figure with long slender legs and large FF-cup breasts, wearing a mesh shirt with a black tube top under it to cover her breasts from sight, a lavender jacket with white sleeves, blue pants, and sandals.

The reason Hinata was mad was because of her biggest rival for Naruto Uzumaki's heart.

Sakura Haruno.

_(Flashback)_

_Hinata was hanging out with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten and they were talking about what they normally talked about sex or More specifically Tenten and Ino's sex lives._

_Sakura gasped after ino got though telling about her wild night with Kiba and Hana. "But their siblings! that's just so wrong!" said Hinata slightly digusted, but more turned on then anything. _

_Ino shrugged and took a sip of her saka. "It just made it all the more kinky," said Ino._

_Hinata looked at Ino with disgust. She was one of the biggest sluts in the village right behind Yugao, Tsume, and Tenten. There were two other names on that list Anko and Shizune. Both were Hinata's friends and she hated their reps. Anko because of her old master and Shizune because of an ex. _

_Tenten grinned. "Wow. I got to try that. Although you should try getting Lee, Neji and Shino to run a train on you. All of them have some of the biggest cocks I've been fucked by and sucked on," said Tenten licking her lips._

"_Please you two can suck and fuck all you want I'm saving it for my future husband," said Hinata crossing her arms._

_Tenten snorted. "Whatever Hinata. Wiith tits like those you could have any body you wanted. Hey Ino you up for a little foursome?" asked Tenten her face lighting up._

_Ino's face lit up. "You and Who else babe?" asked Ino slipping her hand into Tenten's lap under the table._

_Tenten grinned. "Well Kotetsu and Izumo are free tonight," said Tenten._

_Ino licked her lips. "I heard from Tsume that when they fucked her she couldn't walk right for a mouth even after she was healed," said Ino._

_Sakura snapped her fingers and dug into her kunai pouch. "Speacking of Tsume she said Naruto was returing in a few days and even got me a picture of what he looked like now," said Sakura._

_After The Fourth War ended Naruto had been made a diplomat of Konoha or as they say in Kumo the Head ninja. Naruto haden't been in the village in two years having to over see many things. He had spent 6 months in each village. It had been rumored that he had slept with a different woman in each village. Temari of the Sand advisor and sister of Gaara, Mei Terumi the Fifth Mizukage, Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage Onoki and current (fourth) Tsuchikage, and a threesome with Kurai and Samui._

_Sakura showed them the picture and all the girls blushed when they got a good look at it. Naruto stood there with his usual blonde hair and blue eyes. But that's not what got them. His whisker like marks looked a lot darker and deeper, all t he baby fat on his face was gone, and in the picture you could see his 6 pack, pecs as he was only wearing a pair of blue shorts. It looked like he was at the beach with Mei who had a tight grip on his arm. _

"_Not that Naruto isn't hot or anything but why are you carrying that picture around," asked Tenten._

_Sakura smiled. "Because when Naruto comes back I plan on asking him on a date," said Sakura._

"_W-what!" asked a startled Hinata _

"_**BITCH HE BELONGS TO ME!" Yelled Inner Hinata**_

"_When will he be back?" asked Ino and Tenten as they looked at each other and nodded._

"_In a day or so," said Sakura._

_(end of Flashback)_

Hinata laid down and prepared for Naruto to return to the village. It was going to be a long day.

(Next Day west Gate)

Hinata arrived at the Gate late as she had to train Hanabi. She nearly exploded as she saw Sakura there. Sakura was wearing a purple and pink Kimono. She hid in a tree as she saw Naruto finally walk into the village and she nearly died of a nose bleed.

Naruto stood there just as goofy as always excapt he now wore an orange long sleeve coat, a white button up shirt, and a pair of black pants. He easily stood at 6' tall.

Sakura smiled at her old friend. "Naruto-kun it's been such a long time," said Sakura as she looked up at Naruto.

Naruto grinned down at Sakura and picked her up in a hug and swung her around, before pulling her into a small lip-lock.

Hinata flared. _**"Get your whorise lips off my man!" yelled inner Hinata.**_

Naruto pulled away and smiled at her. "Sorry about that Sakura-chan. It's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time and you've become a beautiful woman hime," said Naruto

Sakura blushed at this, before smiling. "When did you become so smooth?" asked Sakura already knowing it had something to do with one of his many conquests that she would be thinking later.

Naruto smirked. "A lot of ladies can change a guy," said Naruto.

Sakura slapped him on his arm lightly. "Man-whore," said Sakura as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto gave her ass a firm squeeze making her jump slightly. "You want to find out?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Hinata's heart was racing as she looked at that harlot Sakura with her Naruto-kun.

"When?" asked Sakura panting.

"Your place right now," said Naruto.

Sakura lead Naruto to her apartment and pushed him onto the couch. They weren't seen for nearly 3 days after that.

(a week later)

Naruto sat down at his favorite Raman shop with his favorite waitress/ sister with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. After being back in the village after so long and talking with Tsunade Naruto landed himself as an academy teacher working under Iruka.

"So onii-chan how's it going at the academy?" asked Ayame with a smile.

She had heard many things about her little brother since he became big shit so to speak. She had even seen Sakura walking out of Naruto's apartment bowlegged a few nights back. She had been tempted to go up there and find out if the rumors were true, but she had a good girlfriend in Anko and didn't want to know what sex with a man she thought of as a younger brother was like.

"Not bad, although a bunch of screaming brats running around all day. I'm surprised Iruka didn't get grays training us," said Naruto rubbing his head.

Sakura laughed and kissed Naruto. "Well as much as I'd like to hear the rest I have to go to the hospital. Just because there's peace between the villages doesn't mean we don't met on missions and fight like hell," said Sakura standing up. Naruto gave her a firm slap to the rear making her eep and jump.

She gave her boyfriend a mock glare, before it turned into a smile and wink, before she swayed her hips.

Ayame laughed. "Your incurable," said Ayame.

Naruto took a bite of his noodles and smirked. "I haven't had a stdy girlfriend in nearly a year and a half and that was Temari. You know she taught me a few things and how to use that fan of hers in bed," said Naruto.

Ayame blushed. "Okay prev pay and leave. I don't need my girlfriend finding out I'm thinking of having a threesome with my little brother and his girlfriend," said Ayame smiling.

Naruto put the money down and kissed Ayame on the lips a quick peek. ?Maybe a foursome if you invite your girlfriend," said Naruto smirking.

Not to far away the mind of a beautiful lavender eyed girl planned.

(Naruto's home- 6 months later)

Naruto sat in his office reading over a report or two when his doorbell rang. Naruto raised a brow Sakura had a key, and it was Saturday night meaning that all his friends were out getting drunk, fucking, or on missions. Naruto set his pen dawn and walked to the door.

He opened it to see Hinata Hyuga standing there. She wore a black dress that didn't do much to hide her cleavage, stopped around mid thigh, had a white belt around her waist, and knee high open toed high heel boots. She also had her hair done into loose style with 3 ponytails behind it. On her lips was blue lipstick that just gave her an exotic look.

Naruto took in her apprance and whistled. If it had been a few months ago he would have rocked her world 20 ways to Sunday, but Sakura had gotten him to calm down after she caught him in bed with ino and Tenten a few weeks into their relationship. She had forgiven him after the ass kicking of a life time, but the makeup sex was even better.

"Hey there Hina-chan," said Naruto

"Hello Naruto-kun," said Hinata smiling at him as she checked her eye candy out for the night.

_"And more if i play my cards right," thought Hinata. _

Naruto wore a black button up shirt, white pants and his dress shoes. His hair was currently not wild

"May I come in?" asked Hinata.

"Sure," said Naruto allowing Hinata in.

Hinata looked around and was impressed by the décor. The wall were panted a rich maroon, pictures hung on the walls, a few leather couches adorned the room as did an oak table. A bookself sat near the fireplace and above it was a flat screen TV. A Xbox 360 sat next to it as did a PS3.

Hinata giggled. "I didn't take you as the gaming type Uzumaki-sama," said Hinata.

Naruto smirked at Hinata. "There's a lot you don't know Hyuga-san," said Naruto.

Naruto no longer worked at the academy instead preformed his mayjor duties as the Head Ninja. He mostly worked in politics around the village as well as the surrounding cites. After about 2 months Naruto hired Hinata as his secretary to get things in order.

Sakura knew about this and was alright with Naruto having a female assistant. She even allowed Naruto to take her out once in a while as a thank you. Nothing ever came of it of course.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat and we can leave," said Naruto walking to his office.

Hinata looked around the home and found a picture of Naruto and Sakura standing in front of the Hokage tower. Hinata frowned at this picture and wanted to burn it, but after tonight she would be the one on Naruto's arm.

She set it back down as they walked out of the house.

(At the Broken Kunai)

Naruto and Hinata had arrived at the usual time sat down at their usual table and just talked. It was time for dessert so Naruto and Hinata had another glass of red wine to wait for their cake.

"Hey Hinata can I show you something?" asked Naruto.

Hinata was slightly buzzed, but nodded. Naruto went into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. And opened it. Hinata gasped. In the box was the most gorgeous diamond ring she'd ever seen.

"I plan on proposing to Sakura next weekend," said Naruto.

Hinata saw red. "But Naruto-kun don't you think it's too soon," said Hinata.

Naruto shuck his head. "We've been friends since we were 12 and we had a thing for a while at 15 now we're both almost 19 I think I can handle it. Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom," said Naruto

Hinata growled. She had been hoping to win him over at work and make him see her as better then Sakura, but now she had to take drastic steps.

She reached into her dress and pulled out a vile of liquid. It was clear and was barely an a gulp. It was also tasteless. It had taken her 5 mnthes to devlop it. It was going to supress his healing ability for the next 12 hours and that was all she needed.

She opened it and poured it into Naruto's drink.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but it's for your own good," said Hinata.

(an hour later)

Naruto was leaning on Hinata as she drag him to her secret bunker. He had been kissing and groping her for the last 5 minutes. It had been easy to get him out of the restaurant. After he drank it he was almost instenly drunk and to add fuel to the fire he had drank more.

She opened the bunker as Naruto reached under her skirt and started to finger her as she had no panties on.

**Warning lemon**

"I've wanted to tear that sweet hyuga pussy of yours up since you started working for me," said Naruto licking Hinata's ear.

Hinata moaned as she heard this. She knew it was the wine and drugs talking, but she didn't care.

Hinata lead Naruto to the bed that was in the bunker and pushed him onto it. She had spent a long time with Anko and had found this bunker. She fixed it up and finally found a use for it.

Hinata pulled down the top part of her dress and straddled Naruto's waist. She grabbed his head and hugged it to her large breasts. Naruto pulled his head back and started to suck on her large tits like a new born baby. Hinata moaned loudly as he did this. He then grabbed her other breast and squeezed it hard. Hinata moaned loudly and was getting so wet from having him just touch her.

She felt his arousel though his pants and planned on fixing that soon, but Naruto gave a hard suck from Hinat's breasts and she screamed as she started to lactate. This wasn't something she planned but Naruto started to drink her milk and it felt so fucking good. He pulled away and sucked the other one just as hard. Hinata moaned at this only for Naruto to slip his other hand under her skirt and start to finger her.

Hinata clutched her lovers head tightly as he thrust 3 fingers into her tight virgin pussy. Hinata gasped as she felt her core becoming unreliably wet. She clutched him tightly as she felt her walls tighten around his fingers and she came. Hinata slumped forward onto Naruto but Naruto wasn't done

Narutp undid his pants and freed his massive 11 inch cock. This made Hinata gasp. He spun her around on his lap and positioned himself at her entranve and slowly entered Hinata. He grabbed her lgs and hosted them into the air

Hinata gasped as she grabbed the covered in her hands. Naruto's cock starched her walls out to fit to him. It was slow to her but oh so good. Finally with only an inch to go Naruto slammed into her touched the entrance to her womb.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hinata as she cam again.

Naruto licked her neck as her started to thrust upwards into Hinata's tight pussy. Hinata could do nothing, but sit there and let him fuck her brains out. He was in control of her body at that moment and he was going to ruin her for anyone else who wanted her. Naruto let go of Hinta's legs allowing them to fall to the side as he grabbed her waist and sped up the thrusts.

Hinata for her part was in heaven. She had lost count of the minigasums she had had with him thrusting into her and she really didn't care. Finality after what seened life ages Naruto came inside of her filling her to the brim. Hinata screamed Naruto's name as her own release followed. Hinata was sweaty and pantting, but she smirked at this she was sure that she was pregnant with his child, but even so she was going to make sure he was hers forever.

Hinata got off of Naruto's cock as he panted. She kneeled before him and smelled his cock that was coated in both their jucies. Hinata grabbed his cock with both her delicate hands and started to slowly jack him off. Naruto maoned at this. Hinata let go and started to lick his cock. She went down to his balls and started to suck on them in her mouth. Her hands went back to work on his massive cock and before he knew it Naruto exploded all over Hinata/ It landed in her hair on her face and breasts.

Hinata laughed at this and took his cock into her mouth and was surpired at how much she loved the taste of their mixed juices. She could actually get use to this, more so then cinnamon buns. Hinata sucked hard while working on Naruto's balls.

Naruto gave a war cry as he came once again. Hinata drank every drop down, not wanting to waste any of her loves precious seed. She gulped it down before removing her lips and giving it a gentle kiss. She crawled into the bed with her ass in the air.

"I hope your not done lover. I want you to fuck my ass raw and hard," said Hinata.

Naruto gave her a smirk, before he got on his knees behind her. Since his dick was well lubed he didn't need anything so he started to push on though. Hinata screamed in painful pleasure. Ino had told her it would be painful, but this was exciting. For Naruto he was fighting not to cum as Hinta's ass was so much tighter then her pussy.

Hinata moaned as she felt Naruto start to thrust his throbbing dick into her tight ass. Hinata put her head on the sheets as Naruto started to pound into her tight ass. It felt weird, but so damn good. She didn't care if he wanted to fuck her into a coma, all she knew was that it was anything for _**her **_Naruto-kun.

Naruto growled as he started to thrust wildly into Hinata. Hinata's ass tigtend as he shot his seed into her. This triggered Hinata's own final orgasm. Hinata passed out on the bed. Naruto pulled out and fell next to Hinata on the bed.

(some time later)

Hinata awoke feeling sore between her legs as well as her ass, but she felt so much better then she had in a long time. She felt a pair of arms around her and realized that Naruto was still holding her. She got from under Naruto and realized that she couldn't move her legs. Something that she quickly rectified, by healing her legs. She stood up and her legs felt like jello, but she was good. She walked to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower.

She stepped into the shower and washed her hair, and body. After 15 minutes she got out and pulled on a lavender bathrobe.

She looked at a clock and realized she had been out for nearly 4 hours. If she wanted to keep her man she had work to after all, she had only completed pahse one of her plan.

(8 hours later)

Naruto woke up with a headache. He refused to open his eyes as light would hurt. He was content to go back to sleep when he felt a hard suck on his cock. Naruto maoned and blow his load into whoever just scked his cock.

He opened his mouth to see Hinata on her knees licking her fingers and plam clean. Naruto was shocked.

"Man how wasted was I last night," thought Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. "morning love," said Hinata getting up and kissing him on the lips. Oddly enough he tasted both himself and hinta's own juices on her lips.

Hinata pulled back and smiled. "Hinata what ever happened was a mistake," said Naruto.

Hinata smiled. "Oh no mistake love. I had to make sure you were good and comfortable. I must say the rumors were ture about you. To bad those other women have nothing on me, even in a threesome," said Hinata.

Naruto growled. "Hinata last night was a mistake I love Sak…,' started Naruto only to feel a whip lash across his face. Naruto didn't scream as he had wore.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THE NAME OF THAT WHORE IN MY PRESSNCE OR I WILL PUNISH YOU!" yelled Hinata glaring at Naruto.

For the first time Naruto actually focused. He was tied to a chair with a chakra collar around his neck. He looked at Hinata and was shocked by her outfit.

She had on her high heel boots from last night, a pair of long gloves, and in her hand was a whip. However the thing that got him was that her hair was wild, her byakugan was active, but her eyes were purple.

"I'm going to beat that bitch's name out of you!" said Hinata as her juices leaked down her legs

"Hinata what happened to you?" asked Naruto

Hinata hit Naruto again and that just turned her on more apparently. "I was doing experiments with my body. I messed up and opened up my mind and unleashed my inner self. Only recently did we fuse together, and now I'm going to have what I want," said Hinata.

Hinata started to whip Naruto after about 10 minutes she stopped and panted. She licked her lips and climbed onto Naruto and started to lick his chest. Naruto winced in pain as she slowly licked the blood from the wounds. She stopped and positioned herself over Naruto's member and violently dropped herself onto him.

Hinata throw back her head and let out a pleasured scream as both she and Naruto came. Naruto from her tightness and Hinata from being connected with her lover again.

Hinata leaned forword and kissed Naruto as she started to bounce up and down on her 'husband' in hopes of him giving it to her good. Feeling powerless Naruto stated to thrust into Hinata making her scream in pleasure.

"YES! YES! NARUTO-KUN LOVE ME! GIVE ME YOUR CHILDREN!" yelled Hinata.

Naruto growled as he thrust into her one last time and erupted inside of her.

Hinata slumped forword and panted. She looked at Naruto and smirked. "I hope your ready lover because you and I are going to be here for a long time.

**Lemon end.**

(2 years and 8 months later)

Sixth Hokage Sakura haruno marched though the forest with a unit of her best ANBU Ino, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino, as well as her assistant Mogi, and her mentor tsunade to find out if the rumors of a ghost was true she would soon find her lost love. Naruto Uzumaki.

For a long time she thought that he had eloped with Hinata and ran away from the village, but when she became Head Ninja she read the reports and found that Naruto had been drunk when he left with Hinata. After that she knew something was foul, because Naruto didn't get drunk. When Sakura became Hokage a little after that do to the fact Tsunade wanted to live to see her son again, she put a S-rank bounty figure on Hinata Hyuga for kidnapping, bloodline theft and a number of other charges.

"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Ino.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. I'm just waiting to get the bitch who stole my chance at a family," said Sakura.

They arrived minutes later at a Bunker that looked rather homey. Sakura opened the door and was greeted by the noises of love making. This broke her heart and made her angry all at the same time. She signaled the Anbu to move around. Shino and Tenten Kiba and Ino they opend a door to an off room and found it belonged to a child. In a crip was a little girl that had blue hair whisker like marks and blue hair.

Sakura looked at the child and had tears in her eyes. She picked the child up carefully and kissed her forehead.

"_This should be my daughter," thought Sakura._

Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "honey you can cry later," said Tsunade.

Sakura placed the child with Mogei before setting up to the other door and punching it with all her might. The door shattered and she stepped in. what she saw was a sight that she saw thousands of times in her mind, her dreams, her nightmares, but it still hurt as if the reaper was pulling out her soul. Hinata was bouncing up and Down on Naruto's lap. Sakura looked at her and could instantly tell she was about 6 months pregnant.

Hinata dropped down once more and Naruto shot his seed into her.

Hinata panted and looked at Sakura with a smile. "Hello Haruno-san or should I say hokage-sama.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a glassy gaze. "Hello Sakura. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Sakura growled at her. "What did you do to my Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

Hinata laughed before kissing Naruto. "Honey got get the baby and feed her I have to talk to haruno," said Hinata.

Naurto nodded and put on some pants. He walked out the shattered door and was quickly knocked out by Tenten who wrapped him up in chakra eating wire.

"Why did you kidnap my boyfriend Hinata?" asked Sakura who made a tight fist and as much as she wanted to she couldn't hit Hinata as she was pregnant.

"I wanted my husband away from you. You had him blinded, but I opened his eyes to the truth Haruno," said Hinata.

Tsunade looked at her before looking at Ino. "Ino check his mind and report back here," said Tsunade.

Ino nodded and used her mind jutsu to enter Naruto's mind.

Sakura glared at Hinata. Okay what's with the kid?" asked Sakura already knowing.

Hinata giggled. "Suki-chan is my pride and joy. She was born May of last year. You know Naruto's a good provider and an even better lover," said Hinata putting her finger to her lips.

Tsunade had to grab Sakura to stop her from attacking Hinata. The Q and A went on for another 5 minutes before Ino came out of Naruto's head screaming.

"Ino what's wrong!" yelled Shino holding his wife.

Ino panted before looking at Hinata with a glare that could have killed the shinigami. "You're a sick bitch! Force feeding him a drug that makes him stay every six months! His healing facter didn't even kick in to heal his wounds Damnit! And what's worse you got him thinking you're the only one who cared for him! If you won't pregnet you'd be a dead bicth from a brain hermrage!" growled Ino.

Hinat smiled. "And I would do it all again. Even though you have me now you can't take me into coustidy until I give birth and even then my children will need their mover until they enter the academy. A catch 22 on your part **ho**kage-sama," said Ino putting empisis on the first part of hokage.

Sakura glared at Hinata. "Your right you won't go to jail until you give birth, but your no mother. I'll take care of the kids along with Naruto, not you," said Sakura.

Hinata was escorted to a secure section of Konoha while Naruto was put in the hospital.

(a month later)

Naruto sat in a wheelchair in the hospital garden. Sakura had managed to get most of the junk out of his system, but he would have relapses for at least another 6 months to a year. And while he didn't need the wheelchair to walk it was mostly to let his body rest and help him het rid of the toxions he had come to relay on.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at his girlfriend Sakura who held his daughter. Sakura had grown her hair out while Naruto was away, she wore a long white skirt, a pink sleeveless shirt Naruto smiled at Sakura as she handed him his baby girl. Naruto held her in his arms as he started to cry.

Sakura kneeled next to Naruto. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura .

Naruto looked at Sakura and was about to kiss her forehead, but stopped himself. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sakura. I was weak!" said Naruto ashamed of himself and his actions for the last two years.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him on his lips. He tried to break the kiss, but Sakura held his face. It took a minute or so, but naruto finally relaxed into it and kissed Sakura back.

Sakura pulled back and smiled while she too had tears. "it's Okay Naruto-kun I love you, and that's all that matters. I don't care what Hinata made you do, you're my boyfriend and hopefully more. Naruto Uzumaki will you marry me?" asked Sakura

Naruto cried on Sakura's shoulder. "Yes Sakura," said Naruto.

"We can be happy and raise Many children together," said Sakura Kissing Naruto again.

They stayed like this for a long time.

FIN

00000000000000000

Killjoy: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Zaara: I'm speechless.

Killjoy: that was wow.

Zaara: I know

Killjoy: I love it review if you did too.


	9. ANBU girls

Zaara: Ready to read and Rock

Killjoy: Bring on the ladies

000000000000000000

Human speech

_Human thought_

_**Demon speech**_

_**Demon though**_

000000000000000000

Icha Icha 9: Never piss off the ANBU Women

000000000000000000

(Training ground 8)

Normally Training ground 8 was quiet except now a loud crash was heard. A pink haired girl with green eyes glared down at the prone from of her blonde teammate.

Uzumaki Naruto was a tall blond of 17, he easily stood at 6' even, long blonde hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, bright blue eyes, 3 dark whisker like marks on each cheek, a muscular build, wearing a tiger striped shirt, black pants, and a jonin vest that was unzipped, his headband wrapped around his head.

Naruto turned around and found a foot buried in his gut curtsy of Sakura.

"You bastard! How could you kill him! He was our brother! The Man I loved with all My heart!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. He knew what she was talking about. A week ago Naruto and Sasuke had it out. No tricks, no traps, no teammates, just Skill vs skill. Before the battle Sasuke told Naruto that there was no redemption for the Uchiha Clan and the line would end with him weather by Naruto or someone Else's hand. So Naruto did the only thing he could After nearly 2 days of fighting he had killed Sasuke not with a powerful attack, but with the broken tip of Sasuke's sword.

The battle had taken a lot out of him, add to the fact that he had basic killed Kyubi using up all of his powers and you had little Naruto could do. The only thing Naruto had from it was his advanced healing ability, and quick Chakra regeneration, but even he wasn't ready for an attack from behind and from his teammate no less.

Naruto gave a pained Laugh. "I must be getting old if I let you get me Sakura," said naruto.

Sakrua growled and pushed down making Naruto grunt in pain. "Be quiet Naruto-_**KUN**_! I don't plan on killing you, but torturing you is something I'll going to do. I'll have revenge for Sasuke and then once your broken and of little use I'll see to that that the uzumaki clan survives via several pregnant girls, including Myself. I hate, you, not your clan," said Sakura.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" came a voice that surprised Sakura.

Sakura turned around to find 4 tornado coming at her rapidly. She jumped into the air only to be met with a shadow that struck her in her legs and arms rendering them useless. She was about to try and heal herself when she felt a sword at her throat.

"Don't even think about it Haruno. Your already in a lot of trouble for attacking another Konoha Shinobi with intent to kill," said a voice of a young woman

Sakura looked at the three and instantly became scared as she was facing the heads of three of the ANBU divisions.

Inuzuka Hana, head of the Hunter nin Core. Hana at 21, stood at 5'5" tone and sexy body that seemed genetic for the Inuzuka Women with long legs and large c-cup breasts, long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, brown eyes, and two red fang like marks on her cheeks, wearing a older style Chunin vest that was opened midway to show a genous amount of cleavage, black biker shorts that stopped at mid thigh, a armband, and black sandals.

Next was Mitarashi Anko. Recently promoted Jonin and head of the T&I Division. Anko at 23 stood at 5'4" and was the sexiest and most single woman in Konoha according to the Chunin and Jonin. Her breasts were large DD-small E, The third biggest behind Tsunade and Hinata, long slender legs that went with her sexy tone stomach and hourglass figure, purple hair what was pulled into a wild spiked ponytail, brown pupil less eyes, wearing a mesh body suit that was tight on her and if it wasn't for her tan coat or orange super mini skirt that wasn't even really a skirt you'd basic see her naked, a claw pendent on a thick black cord, brown shin guards, and high heel Shinobi sandals. On her face was a grin.

The last person was the one that scared Sakura more then even the crazed Jonin Anko. Uzuki Yuugao, head of the ANBU assassination Divison. She hadn't been right since the death of her love Hayate almost 5 years ago. Yuuago at 26 stood at 5'5", long purple hair that fell to the middle of her back, black eyes, tone frame from her years in ANBU, C-cup breasts, wearing a pair of black skin tight pants, a white sleeveless shirt, and wrapped around her ANBU tattoo was her headband, and black Shinobi Sandals

"What the hell are you three doing?" asked Sakura.

Anko walked up to Sakura and her smiled turned to a glare as she backhanded Sakura sending her into a tree.

"I don't like people attacking my subordinates. Naruto was suppose to meet us for training in ANBU tactics. When he didn't show Hana tracked him here," said Anko.

Naruto groaned and looked at Anko, Yuugao, and Hana. "Nice to See you Anko-sempai, Yuugao-sempai, Hana-chan," said Naruto.

Hana blushed while Anko and Yuugao gave her a glare. Despite this Hana stuck her tongue at the older women.

"Shut it Naruto. "Your going to meet us at My house in one hour, or your dead," said Anko

Naruto shivered as his healing factor killed in triple fold. After he was good and healed he got the hell out of there.

Yuugao smirked at Sakura. "Where were we?" asked Yuugao.

"Due to the graphic nature of this scene we can not go into detail, but let us say it is very bad for Sakura.

(Anko's place)

**WARNING LEMON**

Naruto walked into Anko's place. Most people wouldn't know this, but Anko owned a large piece of land. On it was a large house that once belonged to her clan. Yuuago had moved in with her a week or so after Hayate's death. At Anko's request. Anko like Naruto vauled the people she loved above all others. The living room was quite large, but Naruto walked past it and to the private hot springs. The Hot springs was 100 feet wide with a 15 foot flat rock that shot 10 feet out of the water and a small waterfall that brought in fresh water daily, on the left side of the springs was a shower room and on the right was a steam room.

That however paled compared to what Naruto was witnessing. Anko was on her back with her hands cuffed, with both Hana and Yuuago between her legs licking her pussy lips. Anko's back was arched in such a way you'd think she was a part snake. Hana abandoned Anko's pussy and started to attack her nipples. Anko let out a silent scream as her nipples along with her pussy were very sensitive due to some experiments that were done her her during her time under Orochimaru.

Anko came with a loud cry of pleasure, before she settled down on the warm stones with panting and sweating from a combination of the water and the pleasure. Yuugao looked up and smirked, before she gave Anko a long lick up her stomach and to her lips before kissing her Anko returned the kiss with tongue. Hana got off of Anko and walked up to Naruto before kissing him. Naruto wasn't complaining as Hana seemed to get slightly feral as her claws lengthen to an inch and she cut into Naruto's shirt.

Yuugao stopped licking Anko and smiled at Hana. She got up and grabbed Hana from behind kissing her neck and grinding on Hana's ass making her moan. Naruto was getting hard and it needed relief so he took on his clothes and started to slowly stroke himself. Hana grabbed his 9 inch cock and started to pump it softly making Naruto moan, something that was normal for him.

Yuugao smiled. "While I clam Hana down you go put that cock of yours in the sluts mouth," said Yuugao.

Naruto looked at Anko and saw her shutter this made him raise his eye brow.

Hana moaned and looked at him as Yuugao started to use three fingers on her pussy. "She hates when people she doesn't know or know her call her that, but during sex she loves being called a slut and a whore," moaned out Hana.

Naruto walked over to Anko who had finally gotten up and licked her lips in such a sexy way that had Naruto questioning if she was full blooded human. Anko opened her mouth, but instead of going for the lollipop she went for the gumdrops and gave a hard suck while she worked the tip of naruto's cock.

Naruto groaned as Yuugao forced Hana to the ground and they started to finger each other. Anko left Naruto's balls and licked along his length before licking the tip and slowly devoted it until it hit the back of her throat and started to suck while pumping hard. Naruto was feeling great. This wasn't Naruto's first BJ, but it was the best one he'd ever gotten so far.

Anko looked at Naruto before she pulled back and took a deep breath and took him all the way to the base and into her throat. This made Naruto growl in pleasure as he grabbed her by her head and started to face fuck her. Anko for her part was enjoying it and was getting wetter then when Hana and Yuugao assaulted her pussy earlier. Anko was lost in the feeling of his cock in her throat, before she knew it Naruto pulled out and came all over Anko's face and in her hair.

Naruto panted. "Damn Anko I didn't know your tongue was so skilled," said Naruto

Anko laughed a little. "Thank you Naruto-sama," said Anko.

Yuuago walked up to Naruto and dragged him over to the showers as Hana walked over to Anko with her slitted eyes.

Hana sat on Anko giving her a hard kiss. Anko moaned into the kiss, as Hana dragged her claws along Anko's legs. Anko gave a pained moan of pleasure, before Hana got off her and positioned her pussy with Anko's.

"You'd better give me a good fuck bitch, or I'm putting that ass of your to good use," said Hana as she started to rub her pussy to Anko's

Both women moaned in intense pleasure, but Hana was practicably howling. Whenever her and Anko got together it just brought out something in Hana that was in other Inuzuka women. Hana wasn't a flower that needed tending she was a hardened, horny bitch that needed a good dick to suck and fuck her.

Anko didn't know if she was in heaven or Hell. Whenever she was with Hana she was her obedient little bitch. Hana was the denominator in their relationship and Anko was just another whore in hana's eyes during their 'play time'. Anko didn't care Hana for all her viciousness in bed was actually quite nice.

Anko shuttered as she came for the... she had lost count by this point. Hana panted along with her lover before she gave her a feral grin. She walked over to the special bin and pulled out a double endear. She slowly put on in her pussy.

Anko shivered. Hana wasn't known for being the most gentle lover.

(With Yuugao and Naruto)

Yuugao turned on the shower as Naruto pushed her into the wall sucking on her neck and caressing her ass and waist. Yuugao moaned as Danny started to hot dog his cock with her ass. Yuugao moaned. Having not had anything inside her for years except a finger or two made her crave a thick hard cock.

"Please Naruto-kun stop teasing me and fuck me, please!" whimpered Yuugao

Naruto leaned down and nipped her ear in affection. "Only because you asked so nicely," said Naruto.

Naruto slipped his cock to her entrance and pushed it all in at once. Doing this made Yuuago throw her head back in a scream of pleasure that she haven't felt since her lover had died, except she was so much fuller. His cock was almost touching her womb. Naruto pulled back and slammed into her.

Yuuago moaned as Naruto grabbed one of her breasts and then lifted her left leg up penetrating her womb and making her tighten around him as she came. Naruto looked at her and smirked as he started to piston into Yuuago.

Yuuago started to scream in pleasure as he did this. Nearlt 10 minutes into it and she had lost track of the number of times she had cum. Naruto speed up as his balls tightened up.

"I hope your ready for kids Yuuago-chan, because i'm gonna give you at least quintuplets," said Naruto squeezing her breasts.

"YES PLEASE! I"VE BEEN SO LONELY GIVE ME A LOT OF CHILDREN NARUTO_KUN!" yelled Yuuago as Naruto exploded inside f her and she passed out from a massive orgasm.

Naruto panted as he pulled out of Yuuago and picked her up. He frowned as he was still harder then a mountain so he decided to see what Anko and Hana were up to.

He walked back to the main area to see Anko on her knees and Hana using a riding crop to punish her for 'cumming without permission'.

Naruto saw that Anko's mouth wasn't in use so he grabbed her head and slipped his cock right on in. Naruto moaned as he found himself in Anko's throat. He didn't really think of her moaning form at the moment as he started to face fuck her.

Naruto looked down at Anko who had a massive blush on her face. "What no complaining? I guess that Hana-chan and Yuugao-chan turned you into a perfect slut," said Naruto.

Anko blushed harder as her juices started to run down her leg. Hana stopped swatting her ass with her riding crop and cupped Anko's pussy and inserted her middle finger into the other woman. Anko tried to yell in pleasure, but she currently had a large cock jammed in her throat. The vibrations made Naruto pull out of her mouth and cum all over her face, hair, and breasts. Hana looked at the yummy substance on Anko and grinned.

She grabbed Anko by her hips and flipped her over, before she buried her tongue inside the slightly older woman. Anko screamed at this.

"HANA. OH KAMI!" yelled Anko.

Naruto just watched and then caught Hana shaking her ass as if she had a tail. Grinning Naruto got behind Hana and pushed his cock into her ass. Hana growled but Naruto silenced her by ramming two finger into her muff. Hana submitted and went back to her task of eating Anko. Naruto for his part was enjoying himself. He had already fucked one woman into unconsciousness and was about to make it 2 and then spend the rest of the night playing with Anko. Just the thought of it made he cum inside Hana who moaned and came along with Anko.

Naruto pulled out of Hana and made a ram sign. "Shadow clone Jutsu: Gang bang version," said Naruto as 8 clones appeared.

Naruto looked at 4 of the clones. "You four have fun with Hana. The rest we need to break in our little asp," said Naruto.

(with Hana)

Hana looked as the four clones of Naruto surrounded her and this made her even wetter then she already was. One of her secret fantasied was top be gang banged.

Hana was pushed on the ground as One Naruto sat on her stomach and started to use her tits like they were her pussy. She didn't have to wait long for another Naruto to slip it's fat cock into her slick and tight hole. Hana screamed as they both moaned out load and started to use her body. Hana's body responded in kind as the other two Naruto started to jack off to the sight. The Clone at her pussy planned to make her cum early. She was already tightening around him so he stopped and traded places with his clone brother who was just waking it.

Hana whimpered as she soon figured out what was happening after they had all had a taste of her pussy and breasts. They would each take a turn fucking her and just as she was going to cum they would stop and trade with a clone brother, keeping heaven just outside of her reach. As far as sex went this was the best and the worst. Finally the original held her legs over his shoulders and thrust into her while the other 3 stood above her rubbing their cocks.

Seeing the three throbbing cocks and the one in her pussy finally pushed her over the edge as the clone came in her and all over her.

The Naruto's grinned as Hana panted. Their original had given them enough chakra to last for 6 blasts, and they had each only come once. Hana was about to be their slut for the night.

(with Anko)

Anko wasn't in a much better position. She had The Real Naruto fucking her in her pussy, a clone in her ass, one face fucking her, and she was jacking off the last two.

"Hey boss you got to try her ass. "It's the fucking best. Nice and tight," groaned out a clone.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, but I'll stick with her warm pussy for now," said Naruto squeezing her breasts.

Anko moaned and wiggled her hips, but this only added to the sensation of her already full body. All the Narutos frowned and sped up. It would be a long night for Anko at this rate.

**Lemon End**

(Next morning)

Yuuago opened her eyes to find herself in a bed with Anko and Hana on either side with a hand on her breasts. Yuuago moaned as she lifted herself off the bed. She winced in pain.

"Damn. Fucked me so good I can't really stand," said Yuuago.

"Please you passed out before we got to the good part. You can ask Anko and Hana for the details," said Naruto walking into the room with three trays of food.

Yuuago took her tray and smiled. "Thank you. I didn't know you knew how to cook," said Yuuago.

Naruto shrugged. "It was Ayame-chan's idea. She said that if I didn't learn to cook she would cut me off from Raman until I did. I liked raman to much at the time to refuse," said Naruto.

Yuuago laughed. "Well as hungry as I am. Can I get some milk with that?" asked Yuuago with a feral smile.

Naruto smirked. "My pleasure," said Naruto.

(13 years Later)

Tsunade sighed as she lead three girls down the hallway. She looked at the three girls. All were the children of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his three wives. Even though you could tell who was who's child they all belonged to them.

Aoi Uzuki Uzumaki was the oldest Daughter by 10 minutes. She was considered the most beautiful of the sisters. She stood at 5'4" with c-cup breasts since she had started to develop early long dark purple hair like her mother, blue eyes like her father, wearing a black shirt, blue mini-skirt that Tsunade knew for a fact that her father didn't approve sandals and leg covering that went over the sandals that went to her knees. She was clam and collected like her mother and was working to become a KenJutsu Master like the Late Hayate Gekko.

Next was Tsukiko Inuzuka Uzumaki. She stood at 5'3" wild brown hair, slitted blue eyes that looked like they belonged on a wolf, slightly darker skin tone of her father, three whisker like marks on each cheek, sharp fangs, long legs that went well with her build and small b-bup breasts. She wore a white shirt with a large collar, black pants that stopped at her calves and tapped feet. Next to her was her nin-wolf Gotetsu a large ice wolf. Tsukiko was the kindest of her sisters and was following in her mothers footsteps to be a medic and vet. She was the one often bandaging up her sisters after a punni... spar with their father or mothers.

Last but not least was Thorn Mitarishi Uzumaki. She was the shortest of the sisters at only 5' tall, at least taller then her father was at that age. She had so far only developed large a-small B-cup breasts, but was confident they would be as big as her mothers, indigo hair that was only cut to the nape of her neck with two blond bangs hanging down the center of her face, brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, orange jacket that belonged to her father when he was in his teens, black short-shorts, shinobi sandals with shin guards. On her arm was a green snake that was her pet.

The thing about Thorn was that she was a real combination of her mother and father. Naruto's slick ways and dumb luck, with Anko's grin and energy. Roll that into one and you have Konoha's second generation of Unpredictable knuckled headed ninja.

"Alright girls were here at the last room of the day.

Thorn groaned, "but grandma it's Saturday," said Thorn.

Tsunade grinned as she was called that by her favorite granddaughter. "To bad young lady. You shouldn't have been with Kota Nara. You know how he is," said Tsunade

"He had a condom," said Thorn only to be hit by Aoi with her wooden sword.

"You baka. Father was about to kill him and you almost lost your virginity to the biggest and most ambitious perv ever," said Aoi.

Tsukiko laughed. "Now now sister you know what Mother Anko taught us," said Tsukiko.

Thorn grinned. "Old enough to kill Old enough to smoke, drink, and fuck," said Thorn taking after her birth mother.

"And that is the reason your father had you three put on hospital duty for the next 6 months," said Tsunade as they entered the last room.

In a sponge bath was Sakura Haruno or what was left of her. Her right arm was missing, her pink hair was missing several patches, and oh she was also wearing an adult diper.

The three girls opened their mouths wide. "What happened to her grandma?" asked Aoi.

Tsunade smirked. "Never piss of the ANBU, especially when their your leaders wives," said Tsunade.

00000


	10. A Marry Naruto Story

Killjoy: Here we go again.

Zaara: Where are the P's

P Killjoy and Zaara: ANARCY!

0000000000000000000

(Mitarishi Home)

Anko was ecstatic! She had planned this Christmas Eve party back in September and now she would finally have it. Anko Mitarishi lay on her bed with a smirk on her face. Anko was in the top 10 list of the Sexiest women at Konoha Collage. Anko was only 19, but had more experience then one would expect having lost her virginity at 15. Light brown pupliess eyes that always held mischievous, purple hair that was held into a messy bun on the top of her head, she stood at 5'4 with the most sexy curves in the whole collage. Long legs , D-cup breasts , and a nice round ass that she used to make other women jealous. Anko you could say was into 'punk and bondage wear'. She wore a black tanktop, fishnet over shirt, red mini skirt, and black boots, with fishnet stockings. She also had a trench coat, but didn't feel like wearing it at the time.

A knock came from downstairs.

Anko quickly bounched up and to the door before opening it and finding her beast friend standing there. If Anko was in the top 10 sexy, then Kurenai was in the top 5. Kurenai stood at 5'6" with curves that could take Anko out, and while her ass and breasts weren't as big as her purple haired friends, her crimson red eyes more then made up for it as the most exotic eyes in the whole School. Even though she was called the Ice queen she was quite a warm dresser. She wore a white and red blouse that had three buttons undone showing a red undershirt, a white skirt with white frill on the bottom of it, white starch pants under the skirt, and red knee high fur boots.

"Hey there Nai-chan," said Anko giving her friend a kiss that should have only been shared between lovers.

Kurenai blushed. "Anko you shouldn't do such things," said Kurenai as Anko grabbed her breasts, making Kurenai jump and blush her namesake. "ANKO!"

Ankio snikered, before allowing her friend inside. "Lighten up. "You've had a pole up your ass since Asuma dumped you for Mei," said Anko.

Kurenai glared. "He was a chain smoking prick anyway," said Kurenai.

Anko was about to retort when they heard the familiar roar of a car they both knew well. A red 1973 Charger with chopper rims pulled up. The drivers door opened and out walked a woman that was both known and feared in Konoha.

Tsume Inuzuka.

Tsume despite having two kids was still relatively young at 37. she stood even with Kurenai with wild brown hair, black eyes, and the best Dd puppies anyone had ever seen. She wore tight fitting blue jean pants, a brown long sleeve shirt that said " I love Doggy style' on the front, a black lather jacket, and black boots. Tsume was a champion dog breeder who bred the rarest dogs and all that jazz. And to a lot of people she was the baddest bitch in Konoha. Always ready for a scrap and never one to back down from a fight.

"What up bitches!" came the voice of the excited Inuzuka woman.

Anko ran up to Tsume and gave her a hard kiss as well... with tounge added for spice.

Anko pulled back a small string of saliva still connecting them together. Tsume grinned, before she kissed Anko's neck and started to bite it with her sharp teeth. Anko moaned as she started to get really fucking wet. Anko and Tsume had fucked on more then one occasion and sometimes with Hana in the mix.

"So what was that e-mail I got about you holding a party tonight?" asked Tsume.

Anko smirked and lead the older woman inside.

(10:45 p.m)

A black 2012 Challenger with an 2 orange strips going down the middle and a beautiful rendering of a golden 9-tailed fox pulls into the driveway were there are an abundance of cars from 1970 cars refitted all the way up to the 2012 bad asses that have become so popular these days. The car pulled into the back of the house bumping E.T. By Katty Pary and Kanye West. Anko stepped out of the house to see who was blasting one of her favorite songs and almost ran down the stairs to greet the man who was coming out of the car.

Out of the Car stepped 19-year-old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze head of Yellow Flash Movie productions and Kushina uzumaki. Heiress to the Country of Whirlpool and Award winning Actress for her part in A tale of the Gutsy ninja. Naruto stood tall with most of his fathers facial features, but his mothers angular face. He stood at an impressive 5'10", with sun kissed blonde hair that fell to his shoulders with many bangs hanging down over his eyes had it not been for the black headband with kanji for Fox on it that he normally wore, bright blue eyes, three fox like whisker like marks on each cheek. He wore a white and red button down shirt with two pockets on the front and a picture of a 9 tailed fox on the back, black jeans with Kanji for Whirlpool on the left pants leg, a black belt, Gucci shades, and Gucci shoes.

As Naruto closed his door a pretty little Missile came out of nowhere and wrapped her legs around him. Naruto's hands shot to her tight ass and gave her a firm squeeze as their lips connected in a heated kiss.

Anko pulled back and grinned at her friend. "Hey there Fox-kun," said Anko happy to know that her friend could make it tonight.

Naruto gave Anko a once over and was almost ready to fuck her in the cold air. Anko wore a white no sleeve blouse with a purple tie, a purple skirt that was to damn short

Naruto smiled. "Hey there Snake-hime. I see you got the party jumping off already," said Naruto nodding to the vodka bottle in Anko's hand.

Anko smirked as they began to walk into the house"Please! all I've done is look for a fuck buddy. Fuka is already entertaining 2 guys. Look at the couch," said Anko pointing to the far side of the room.

Naruto looked and was not surpassed to find that people were already starting to have sex/ make out all over the place as this was a Mitarishi party. Sure enough Fuka had her skirt up, thong down and had Kakshi hatake and Neji Hyuga already fucking her on the couch.

Naruto snorted. "Please those two won't last another 20 minutes," said Naruto leading Anko to a surprisingly empty Kitchen to get a beer.

**Warning Lemon.**

Anko pushed Naruto making his back hit the counter. "Well I know what we can do for about 20 minutes," said Anko with lust clear in the Snake princesses eyes.

Naruto set down his beer and unbuckled his belt and pants as Anko got to her knees and gripped her old friends Member before gently stroking it and licking it. Naruto groaned as Anko's skillful hands brought him to erection quickly. Anko smirked as she looked at his 9 inch long 2 and ½ inch wide cock. Tsume had been the first bitch to jump on that bone when Naruto was 15 with Hana following up a few days later. And That weekend a mother-daughter double team that Had Naruto and Kiba on bad terms for nearly 6 months after he found out.

Anko's tongue slid out of her mouth and around Naruto's cock, before her mouth followed with a hard suck. Naruto groaned at this. No matter who gave him head Naruto always said that Anko gave it the best, because not only did she not seem to have a gag reflex, but when she took a cock into her mouth she took it balls and all. As Anko sucked Naruto began to run his hands though her hair, before gripping it and thrusting his hips. Anko moaned at this as she released his balls and grabbed them in her hand massaging them. Naruto groaned as Anko gave a hard suck as he came inside of her mouth. Anko moaned at the taste and sucked it all down, before re leashing his cock with a loud wet pop and giving it a small kiss.

Naruto panted. "Damn that was sexy as hell," said Naruto already set to go again.

Anko smirked and leaned over the counter showing that she didn't have anything on under her skirt. "If your ready then get to fucking my pussy. Hard, rough, and fast," said Anko in a husky voice.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He opened the kitchen draw and pulled out the Trojans that he knew Anko's mother kept there when she had one of her 5 lovers over. He quickly put it on and slipped into Anko's wet, warm, and tight pussy. Naruto reached around and grabbed her blouse and ripped it open before pinching and squeezing her large bare breasts. Anko moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head when Naruto started to pound into her. Anko always loved the fact that her pussy and clit were very sensitive so when she did fuck she came quickly and hard.

Naruto felt Anko shiver around him knowing she had come the first of Many times as it would take a while for Naruto to cum. Anko's long nails grazed the counter top in an attempt to hold off her orgasm so she could cum with her lover. Naruto's hands left her breasts, before gripping her hips and pounding into her harder.

Anko screamed in pleasure as she barely registered that Kurenai had walked into the kitchen with a glass in her hand, before dropping it. Kurenai rubbed her legs together as she started to get wet, This was not the first time she had seen Anko intimate with someone, but it was the first time that she had seen Naruto fuck Anko and the Animallistic lust on his face made it clear that He wasn't going to quit anytime soon.

It was well known that she wasn't as loose about sex as Anko was, but she had her fair share of lovers, but currently she was as horny as a cat in heat due to the fact she hadn't had sex in almost 4 months. Kurenai's hand reached below the simple crimson and black skirt she wore, before she palmed her damp thong.

She watched as Anko yelped in Pleasure as Naruto bit her neck and sucked on the vain of her throat making her cum once more. Kurenai replaced herself with Anko inside her mind and it was like she was getting fucked and before she realized it she herself had a powerful orgasm. She fell to the floor panting as Naruto came.

**Lemon end**

Naruto pulled out of Anko making her moan at the loss of his large tool. Naruto removed the condom, before throwing it in the trash as Anko fixed her blouse as best she could while Naruto fixed his pants.

Kurenai looked at them before crossing her arms. "If your quite done. Lee just set up Karaoke on the 100 inch TV," said Kuranai.

Naruto and Anko grinned at this. The three walked into the room, just as a song ended and Tsume was getting a few rounds of applause.

"Alright everyone what song should we do next?" asked Lee the most (I'm not putting that) Person anyone could meet... if you weren't creeped out by it.

Naruto and Anko took the mics and got to the singing. "Give up E.T. By Katy Perry Featuring Kanye West.

(_Anko_/ **Naruto **song)

The Beat started to play making Everyone get into It. Naruto began to dance before jumping onto the Table as his part of the song started.

**I got a dirty mind  
I got filthy ways  
I'm tryin' to bathe my ape  
In your milky way  
I'm a legend  
I'm irreverent  
I'll be reverend  
I'll be so far up (Faded Up, up, up)**

Naruto stepped down and pulled Anko into a one armed hug, before spinning her around him

**We don't give a fuck  
****Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
You are not invited  
To the other side of sanity  
They callin' me an alien  
a big-headed astronaut  
Maybe it's because  
your boy Foxy get ass a lot **

Anko turned around and dipped before pulling herself up and into her friends arm's before staring into his eyes.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel  
_

_Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing _

_They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you _

As Anko sang she pushed off of Naruto and walked around him, before walking up onto the table and taking his hand with her

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light_

Anko gave Naruto a small kiss as the beat seemed to speed up for a second, before she started to grind on him as he grabbed her waist and danced with her.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your loving  
Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
__Ready for abduction_

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial 

_You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your power  
Stun me with your laser  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic_

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light  


Naruto grabbed Anko's waist and pulled her into him so he could stare into her eyes. Almost unspoken between them was love that neither wanted to express, but knew was there.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your loving  
Fill me with your poison_

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial 

Naruto let Anko go, before he took center stage. The world around him faded and all he could see was the purple, blue, and black that was space and standing in that space was Anko, the Goddess from another world.

**I know a bar out in Mars  
Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars  
Cop a Prada space suit about the stars  
Getting stupid high straight up out the jars  
Pockets on Shrek  
Rockets on deck  
Tell me what's next **

**Alien sex? **

Naruto seemed to glide up to Anko pulling her into him as she kissed his cheek.

**I'ma disrobe you  
Then I'ma probe you  
See I abducted you  
So I tell you what to do  
I tell you what to do  
What to do  
What to do **

Anko drifted away from him, before flying back with her lips capturing his in a heated kiss as the beat sped up.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your loving  
Fill me with your poison_

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
_Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural_**  
**_Extraterrestrial _

Everyone clapped at the end of the song, as others tried their luck, while Naruto and Anko took it to her room to have a bit more 'air time'

(Next morning)

Kurenai awoke inside of the room she normally used when she slept over at the Mitarishi residence, before standing and starching. Kurenai always slept in the buff as she didn't like the uncomfortable feeling she got from wearing clothes to bed. The Party didn't wined down until 2: 30 a.m.. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8 in the morning.

"OH KAMI-SAMA! POUND MY PUSSY YOU LONG DICK BASTARD!" came the pleasured filled scream of Anko in the next room.

Kurenai growled at this, before dawning a long shirt that had. "Angel" on the front in gold letters, and thigh high socks, before rushing to Anko's room and opening the door.

"What the hell is going... on?" asked Kurenai.

**Warning lemon**

What Kurenai saw was shocking in itself, but was making her very wet at the moment. Tsume was on her knees with Naruto seemingly buried balls deep inside of her ass while Tsume was eating Anko's pussy Kurenai crawled onto the massive bed as started to caress Naruto's muscles before she started to lick and suck on his shoulders and neck.

Naruto responded to this with a pleasure filled groan before pulling out of Tsume's abused ass. Naruto grabbed Kurenai and pussed her next to Anko face up. Kurenai looked at naruto, before he plunged into her. Kurnai arched her back so high she was sure that she had broken it.

Tsume pulled her face from Anko's cunt and smirked, before crawling up the younger womans' body and kissing her. Anko tasted her own juices as 3 of Tsume's fingers found their way deep inside of Anko. Anko moaned as she squirmed under Tsume's touch. Tsume was an experienced lover who know how to work Anko's pussy from previous encounters with the girl. Anko reached out and gripped the covers as she came once again from one of her two lovers. She panted before she felt Tsume's cunt on her face.

"Start licking bitch," ordered Tsume with a growl.

Anko did as instructed making Tsume gasp in pleasure.

Kurenai didn't know how long it had been, but she knew that she had lost count of the number of times Naruto had made her cum already. Kurenai felt Naruto lift her up and sit on the bed, before he started to bounce her in his lap. Kureani screamed as she bit down on his shoulder drawing blood and wrapping her legs around his waist. Naruto growled and sped up his thrusts and added more power.. Kurenai moaned loudly as her pussy tightened around naruto's cock, before she came with Naruto following from his cock being clamped by her vice like pussy.

Both panted as Naruto lay on the bed. Everyone spent, Excapt for Tsume who had yet to have her cunt filled by Naruto. Tsume positioned herself above Naruto's semi-hard cock before dropping down on him and making him let out a groan as she started to ride him.

Tsume couldn't lie and say that she hadn't had bigger. In fact Hana's dad had been only half an inch longer then Naruto, but Naruto's cock did things to her that made her become a freak in bed. Naruto gripped her hips as he started to thrust into the Cowgirl riding Inuzuka. Both moaned before Naruto flipped them over and raised Tsume's leg on to his shoulder, before plowing into her making her eyes roll and her tounge flop around. It wasn't five minutes before they both came Naruto who was spent didn't shot as much of his seed into Tsume, but it was still quite a bit.

Lemon End.

Tsume passed out with a grin while Naruto panted hard.

"Never again will I try and fuck three women at once. It's to much trouble," said Naruto.

(5 weeks later)

Naruto was at home with his computer up doing some business with the script his father asked him to look over for the upcoming production of "Princess Yukie and the Land of snow' With Naruto himself getting a part in the movie as he was on alright terms with Yukie who wanted Naruto in the movie.

"WHAT!" came the voice of naruto's mother.

Naruto rushed down stairs before he found Anko and Tsume standing there with grins and Kurenai with a heavy blush.

"Mom why did you scream?" asked naruto before he was pulled into a hug.

"You just made me very happy. Not only am I going to get one grandchild, but three!" yelled Out Kushina.

Naruto looked at the girls ,before Tsume stepped forward. "In case your wondering Naruto. That night at the party you knocked us all up," said The Inuzuka woman as blunt as a hammer.

Naruto at this time did the only thing he could do. He fainted.

"NARUTO!" yelled Kurenai rushing to her lovers side.

Anko turned to Kushina. "Is that a bad thing mom?": asked Anko using the old nickname Kushina told her to use.

Kushnia shuck her head. "Not at all. Minato did the same thing," said Kushina.

0000000000000000000

P Zaara: Yo

P: Killjoy: We did it we did it hahahahahaha.

Zaara: (tied up) How the fuck did that happen?

Killjoy: (Tied up) I am going to kill them slowly and with salt and barbed wire.

P Zaara: You may have wrote the scripts, but now we running the show.

P: Killjoy: Till next time Hahahahahahaha.

Killjoy: (whispers don't worry i called Gaara he will fix this shit).

Zaara: Evil grin on face


	11. Human, Vampire, Succubus

Gaara (Stares)

Zaara: Thanks for coming bud

Gaara:(Stares)

Killjoy:Yeah we are really in a bind.

Gaara:(Stares)

Zaara: Dude what's with the staring

Killjoy: So whats do you want for taking care of the P'S?

Gaara: As Payment I want a temperpetic Mattrass

Killjoy and Zaara: Deal

(Konaha- Shortly after the Sasuke retrieval Mission)

14 year old Naruto Uzumaki walked down the street feeling lower then low. Naruto stood at around 5'7" with compact muscle that was always put to good use. His hair was a sunflower blonde that his classmate/ friend Ino just loved, but would never admit it, sea blue eyes that looked dull and so depressed that even the loyal "Do Gooders' couldn't find it in their hearts to mess with him. He wore a black shirt, and his orange pants. His headband was currently around his neck, while Sasuke's own scratched Headband was in his pouch.

It had only been a week since the failure of the Retrieval Mission. Shikamaru blamed it all on himself only because he was the Leader of the team being the Only Chunin of the group. Choji, Neji, and Kiba would be in the hospital for a little while longer due to injuries. Gaara, Temari, and Kunkuro were in the village at the time. They had left not to long ago with an Offer for Naruto to come a visit Suna. Temari had given Naruto a kiss before leaving and telling him that she had... plans for a much better thank you.

Naruto blushed at the implications as he passed by a Dango shop. As he walked past he never really took into account two sets of eyes staring at him.

The first pair, belonged to the Sexy and Deadly Snake Queen' Of konoha. Anko Mitarishi. Anko at age 22 was number 2 on the list of "KWILF" right behind Tsunade. She stood at 5'4" with C-cup breasts slender Hourglass figure , long purple hair that was pulled into a messy bun with the bangs covering her headband, brown eyes that held a playful look in them, wearing a mesh bodysuit that did little to cover her breasts, an orange mini-skirt that showed off her ass, a long brown trach coat, Shin guards and kunoichi sandals.

"What do you think Nai-chan?" asked Anko smirking at her best friend.

Kurenai Yuhi or 'Hot Ice Queen' as she was commonly called. Kurenai easily stood at 5'6" and while her breasts weren't as large as Anko's at only a Large b, small c and while her curves were not up to par with Anko's her mile long legs and plump ass more then made up for it. Her hair was of silk like quality, but always had a rather messy appearance to it, her eyes had a crimson quality to it that fit her name perfectly, she wore a white dress that looked like it was made of bandages with a red sleeve and a deep V-neck that showed her mesh undershirt, tape on both of her hands, black sandals, with red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

Kurenai licked her lips. "He's perfect. I mean That demonic Aura is swirling around him and is rushing off him in tides," said Kurenai.

Alright pause it right there.

Everything froze as a dude who's face was wrapped in tape, wearing a black suit, red shirt and white tie set down his paper.

"Your probably wondering what the fuck these to smoking chicks are talking about, well You see both women are monsters. Anko is a Succubus and Kurenai is a vampire," said Suit standing up and walking over to the two women.

"You see during the Kyubi attack both woman awoke ancient genes that belonged to their families. They had to hide their powers and such or the council would force them into the clan resurrection act.

Suit stood up and started to take a walk before he vanished and reappeared sitting on a tree looking at Naruto who was beating the hell out of a tree. Suit clapped his hands and the world resumed in real time.

Naruto jumped back and started to form a Rasengan. It was purple from a combination of his chakra and Kyubi's not the pure red, but damn powerful. Naruto rushed at the tree and obliterated it with pure force.

Naruto stepped back panting. "Damn that was a good workout.

"Yeah, but not good enough," came from behind him.

Naruto drew his kunai and slashed at the person behind him only for his Kunai to be caught at the tip by The crazy yet Sexy Snake lady who stood next to Kurenai-sensei.

"Anko-sempai, Kurenai-sensei? What are you two doing here?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai smiled "We're here to help with your training," said Kurenai.

(2 months later)

Naruto was running towards training ground 16 as he had overslept from yesterday due to a training mission with Hinata and Kiba was starting to become rather bothered by the training over the last two months. Sure he was getting stronger, but one of the major chances was what happened during most of the training sessions. At first it was good natured teasing, but soon it became heated seduction, and small kisses.

He was starting to wonder about those two women. Sure he was getting stronger, but what were their motives behind what they were doing.

**(Warning Lemon)**

"OH KAMI! KURENAI YES!" yelled Anko breaking Naruto of his thoughts.

Naruto looked up and was shocked by what he was seeing. Anko was laying on the ground without her clothes on except for a skirt and her shine guards with her legs spread wide. Above her was Kurenai without anything on. What was really surpising was that Anko had a pair of 6-ft black bat wings sticking out of her back, a 3 ft long tail, and Kurenai had fangs, her skin was no longer the gentle olive it was before, but a moonlit pale, and her eyes now glowed slightly.

Kurenai seemed to be licking Anko's face. She stopped for a second and smiled at Naruto.

"Good your here, now it's time for you to learn a few things," said Kurenai vanishing and appearing before Naruto, before grabbing him and slamming him onto the ground, before kissing him.

Anko stalked over to them as Kurenai removed his clothes. Anko ran though a few hand signs.

"Steel Hair style: Indestructible rope," said Anko, before pulling a few stands from her head and blowing them at Naruto.

Kurenai jumped up as the strings wrapped around him.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai gave a small laugh before moving behind Naruto and kissing his whisker marks. "You see Naruto-kun, Anko-chan and I are awakened monsters. We have been for almost 13 years. We've done it all. I've feed and slept with my fair share of humans, but they never satifyed my lust," said Kurenai as she took Naruto's member and started pumping it getting a groan a pleasure from the blonde.

Anko nodded. "Same with me and I've been with a few guys. Kaka-baka and Gai to name a few. Hell even the Raikage couldn't keep up with me and we fucked for a week straight. Just goes to show- HOT DAMN! YOUR A BIG BOY!" yelled Anko nearly drooling at the sight of Naruto's fully erect cock.

Naruto's cock was a foot long and was 3 inches wide.

Kurenai licked her lips. "No wonder Hinata-chan always had her eyes activated when around you. She was eye fucking the shit out of you," said Kurenai.

Both women took a position on either side of Naruto and began to lick his cock like he was a lollipop. Naruto groaned at the things they did to him. He already felt like he was going to cum. His balls grew tight and before he knew it he came all over their faces. Anko backed away and started to lick Kurenai's face as Kurenai gently sucked his still hard cock. She pulled back with a loud and wet POP.

Kurenai leaned back as Anko got in position above Naruto. They had worked it out beforehand that when they fucked a guy together (as they did a few times) Anko as a succubus would give them a test ride. Anko lined her pussy up with Naruto's cock and dropped down. Anko let out a scream of pure pleasure that aroused Kurenai further then she already.

"Oh Kur-chan. His cock is so fucking amazing It's, It's beyond words!" started Anko looking into the air her mouth open her eyes wide with pleasure.

Kurenai smiled and kissed Anko's neck, before biting down drawing blood. Anko took this as her cue and started to ride Naruto's cock. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Anko's wet and tight pussy sliding up and down his cock. Sure he had gotten a blow job from Koyuki as a thank you, but that was it as she said 'He was too young', but this was better then he thought and soon came inside of Anko spraying her womb, but Anko kept bouncing on the Kyubi Jinchiruka even with his warm seed inside her pussy. Kurenai pulled back from her lover and looked at Naruto's neck and saw a nice thick vain pulsing, but Kurenai was a patient woman. She could wait until Anko was done, before riding.

Anko sighed in content as she finally came. Sure Naruto had filled her 5 times, but it was worth it. The best fuck of her life. She got off of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you my destined one," said Anko.

Kurenai smiled, before she got atop Naruto and looked him in the eye. Something strange about Kurenai was that she liked to look her lovers in the eye to see where their hearts were and how far they would go. One of the reasons she didn't Mate Asuma was because of the fact that he bragged about banging her and Anko at the same time. Not something she wanted in a mate, even though he was a good fuck, but Naruto. He would never do something like. She could see it and now she wanted to feel it. She started to ride him. She raked her long nails down his chest making him gasp as she drew blood.

At the sight of the blood Kurenai's lust increased before she bit down on his neck drinking his sweet tasting blood. This triggered a orgasm for both of them. Kurenai sighed before she pulled away.

"Thanks for the drink lover," said Kurenai kissing Naruto.

(inside Kyubi's cage)

A woman with long red hair, green eyes, and 9 red swishing tails glared at the screen of what was happening. Kushina Uzumaki or Kyubi as most knew her by was not pleased. Not one bit. Sure she liked the idea of her son having strong females practically throw themselves at her son, but those Two low-class Demon sluts thought to turn her son into a pet? A slave? A TOY! Not while she was queen of the Buji and Demons. Her tails shot out of the cage and started to trigger a transformation that would not only turn him into the next Kyubi, but would break the seal and free her.

Kushina began to laugh in her cage as it glowed red. "Let's see how you two sluts deal with a fully powered nine tailed lord.

(back in the real world)

Naruto's body pulsed with power before a red chakra flooded his body and erupted out of his tail bone forming 9 six ft long golden fox tails, his eyes became slitted and purple, his hair grew to his shoulders.

Both women looked at what could only be a Demon lord. Before either of them could do anything Naruto made a mass number of clones almost 200 of them. The only diffrenace was that they looked like the Human Naruto. Two of them grabbed Anko and Kurenai from behind, before forcing them to the ground.

"_**Now lets see how you two sluts like beging fucked like toys," said Naruto.**_

Before either woman could say anything they both had a large cock jammed right up their asses. Both screamed only to have a cock thrust into their mouths. The clones started to thrust into the two women with reckless abandon getting different results out of both women.

Anko found herself in pure heaven. As a succubus lust, sex, and intimacy were just part of her nature. Being fucked by her destined one was good, but being fucked by a Demon Lord was even better. Anko's pussy tightened as Both clones shot their loads inside her mouth and pussy making her cum.

"What a little slut," said the clone that just came inside of her pussy.

His clone brother agreed to that.

Kurenai was in just a slightly worse condition. Sure she considered the possibility of awakening his dormant Demon genes. But to be fucked like a little slut even with all her power this was something she didn't think would happen.

For the next 6 hours both women were filled with his seed and their bodies painted white. Both women panted as they were low on power and tired, but they still had Naruto himself to deal with.

Kurenai climbed onto of Anko and looked at her. "My sweet Kami-sama what did we awaken?" asked Kurenai as Naruto got between Her pussy

Anko smirked. "A Demon lord," said Anko kissing Kurenai Kurenai screamed into the kiss as Naruto took that moment to sheath his rock hard cock inside of her tight pussy.

Kurenai screamed into the kiss as Naruto began to thrust in and out of her. Naruto gripped her ass leaving small claw marks. Kurenai's hand's shot around Anko's back clawing at her female lover as Anko took to licking and sucking on Kurenai's full breasts. Kurenai was feeling to good and before she knew it she had cum hard. Naruto grinned, before he pulled out and fired his seed all over the two women.

**Lemon end**

Naruto laid down and pulled Kurenai and Anko onto wither side of him using his tails. He kissed both women on their heads.

"You two belong to me," said Naruto maknig both women nod as they both surcame to sleep.

(3000 years later)

People moved out of the way as a woman walked down the hall to the Big bosses office. Kushina Uzumaki smiled. She wore a dark gray suit with a skirt. Even though she was Naruto's mother she was seen as his sister. She was the Vice president of Shinobi INC. They did things from managing businesses like strip clubs, managing security, manufacturing swords for collectors, and other such things. They also ran a side busniess called Raman Unlimited that was quickly becoming the biggest Hit around the world with more then 5000 restaurants world wide.

Kushina came down a long hall that led to her sons office and opened the door. She sighed as her scenes were instantly assaulted by the smell of sex and even without her Kitsune enhanced abilities it was easy to see.

She stepped into the Office to find her youngest daurtur-in law riding her sons cock, while Anko and Kurenai were in a 69 position. Temari had entered the fold and became a vampire about 5 years after Naruto Mated with Anko and Kurenai.

Temari shuddered before she sank her teeth into her mates neck and greedily drank his blood.

Kushina sighed. "Can't you four go a day without sex?" asked Kurshina.

Anko and Kurenai got up and straitened themselves while Temari started to ride Naruto's cock again. Anko took a set at her computer and pulled up her favorite website .

Kurenai took a glass of wine and sipped. "What's the point? We're immortal, have hugh amounts of money and political influence and still so little to do. Fucking is the thing we do best," said Kurenai.

Kushina sighed. "And the fact that each of you have multiple lovers on the side?" asked Kushina.

"Hey we like to play the field, besides that Decade in Canada was a blast! Getting to know Brat Hart was fun," said Anko licking her lips as she pulled up Icha Icha Chronicles by Zaara the black and Killjoy 3000. (1)

Kushina sighed. "And you wonder why I haven't taken a lover in the last 50 years," said Kushina.

Naruto smirked. "it's your own damn fault for waking up my Demonic genes," said Naruto.

Kushina sighed. True, but that didn't mean she wanted to hear there lovemaking all night long. As she walked out of the Office she wondered if Coronal Mustang and his Wife Lt Coronal Riza Mustang were up for a Threesome.

**FIN**

0000000000000000000000

P Zaara, P Killjoy, and Gaara all sat on the couch. Zaara and Killjoy walk in and drop their sake bottles

Zaara: Dude I thought you were going to help us.

Gaara: I was until I saw the wonders of the power of P and set me up on the next chapter

Killjoy:Son of a .

Gaara: So they promised to set me up with a Kunoichi of my chose. I chose Hinata

P Zaara: Did you know they wrote about your sister?

P Killjoy:Yeah ahahahahaha.

Gaara (Cork pops out and sand starts to fly.

Zaara: OH SHIT! (takes off

Killjoy: (Stands ground/ grabs Zaara Coat to keep him from running) you know if we do that that means narutos your brother in law?

Gaara: (cork goes back in)

Killjoy: and if you lock them up we give her a chapter with him all to him self you still

get Hinata and hes your brother in law?

Gaara: Turns on P Zaara and P Killjoy

A/N

1: Brat 'The Hitman' Hart is a Wwe Hall of Famer and Legend and we have no claims to his name.


	12. My Teacher Mei

Zaara and P-Killjoy were tied to two logs with Zaara and Killjoy standing before them dressed as Generals.

Zaara: Any last words before your Execution?

P-Zaara: Yeah. Can I get a look at Anko's Pussy?

Killjoy: (Tick Mark) If he touches her i will gut you like a trout.

P-Killjoy: Hahahahahahaha and a side of fries.

Zaara: (Grabs Killjoy and drags him away) Don't worry brother. There as good as dead.

Killjoy: Just do it.

Gaara: Ready... Aim...

10 clicks sound throughout the empty courtyard.

Killjoy: FIRE THOSE BITCHES!

BANG, BANG, BANG

00000000000000000

Icha Icha: The Teacher, and her prized student

(Detention)

She was probably the sexiest Teacher in Elemental High, Her name is Mei terumi and she was the wet dream of more then a few students, both Male and Female. At age 32 she stood at 5'7" fairly tall compared to most of the others in the teaching staff with slender legs and large DD-cup breasts ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green a lighter color then her little Cousin's Sakura Haruno's own eyes, wearing a black v-neck shirt, a white short sleeve shirt with a red tie, a red blazer, black mini-skirt, black stockings, black open high heels, and a pair of female Gucci shades

Mei was fairly kind to her students and even helped a few out them out with problems, be it talking with Samui and Hinata about their problems with boys and their large breasts and back pains, Giving Karin (one of her smarter students) extra time to finish an assignment as she had more then a few club activities, Letting Sai draw her naked for his art projects in his art School, or doing small Sexual tasks for a few male students.

Like Allowing Kiba, Kunkuro, and Zaku jack themselves off to a few naked pictures and homemade pornos of herself that she took in her younger days with Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, and Tsunade Senju with various Partners and such.

But currently she was rather pissed off at one of her more favored Students and her godson. Naruto Uzumaki who was currently sitting down taking his 30 minute break from cleaning the school after being Late. Again.

Naruto at 17 was easily one of the most desired young men in the entire School and Mei even heard about a few of his conquests from Kushina (Who it turns out was a hopeless prev and wanted grand kids ASAP).

Naruto stood at 6'1" with slim muscle that made more then a few people underestimate him in a fight, spiky blonde hair that was nowhere near as long as his late father's was and was the reason for more then half his fights, Sea blue eyes instead of his fathers Sapphire blue, tan skin, and three whisker like marks on each cheek. Naruto wore the white long sleeve button up shirt undone with no tie, a orange undershirt a pair of green slacks in accordance with school regulations, orange and black nikes, and his jacket was sitting on a chair.

Don't get her wrong Mei loved Naruto like he was her own son, but he was a bit of a troublemaker.

"Naruto you need to stop being late all the damn time! I can't keep covering for you and you know this," said Mei in her sweet tone of voice also known as the 'Say what I want to hear or kiss your nuts goodbye voice.

Naruto sighed and looked at Mei as she took off her shades to stare at Naruto. "It's not my fault. At least not this time. Sasuke and I were on our way to school when we saw that prick Kabuto messing with Tayuya and I wasn't about to let him hurt my sister," said Naruto venom clear in his voice

Mei nodded at this in understanding. Tayuya was Tsunade's youngest child and also one of naruto's best friends. Of course this was a bit problematic since Naruto and Sasuke are the best of friends and are god brothers with Tayuya as their god sister. A rule that most People tried not to fuck with the 'Sibling from hell'. Naruto with his fox like cunning and never say die attitude. With Tayuya, Tongue lashing or beat down you don't want to be on her bad side, and Sasuke The Cold hearted prince of Elemental High. Nough said

Mei tilted her head in confusion. "What does this have to do with Kabuto-san?" asked Mei.

Sure he was a little creepy even by her standers, but Kabuto was a straight A-student and didn't have any problems at all.

Naruto snorted. "That bastard has been trying to get into Tayuya's pants since we were in the 8th grade," said Naruto clenching his fist, before he countied. "Anyway Kabuto and his little gang of butt-buddies were messing with her. One of them even pulled a switch blade and told her to 'help them get off some stress',"said Naruto.

Mei growled a bit. "No need for more I can see where the rest is going," said Mei knowing that both Naruto and Sasuke were black belts in two different areas of Martial arts. Naruto in Brazilian Jujitsu and Ta Kwan Do, with Sasuke in Maui Tai and the Crane.

Mei sighed, before leaning on her desk to look down at Naruto. "Naruto while I am proud of you and Sasuke that was probably one of the most reckless god damned things you two could have done! What if you have been stabbed? Or worse!" yelled Mei.

Naruto stood up quickly and glared at Mei. God-mother or not she had no right to talk to him like that, especially about one of his siblings. "Tayuya is my fucking sister, Just like Sasuke is my brother! What the fuck did you expect me to do?" asked Naruto as he stalked over to Mei and put his hands on either side of the desk.

Mei was not intimidated by this not in the least, even though his body was pressed slightly into hers. "I expect you to think things though! What would your father say?" asked Mei.

This froze Naruto before he growled. "Don't ever bring that bastard up again Mei!" said Naruto loosing all the warmth in his voice.

Mei shivered at this as she felt her body start to heat up a bit. Mei shuck her head. This was not the time to get aroused by a little show of might.

"Why! Minato is who he is! Your Father" yelled Mei.

Naruto pushed Mei onto the desk and pinned her hands above her head making her gasp.

**Warning lemon.**

Naruto glared down at Mei who glared back at him, but she started to rub herself up on Naruto's crotch and Naruto felt her wetness though her lace panties as her skirt had hiked up a few inches.

Naruto glared down at her. "Are you really such a slut that your getting aroused by me just doing this?" asked Naruto as he thrust his hips forward.

Mei moaned in pleasure as a massive blush spread across her face. "I'm no slut! I've only ever slept with 4 guys in my life!" yelled Mei.

Naruto snorted. "That's a bold faced lie! Kaa-san said that you each had a tarin run on you at least once a month in your collage days," said Naruto making Mei blush.

Naruto opened her shirt showing a lace blue bra. His head went down and unclasped the bra. Naruto was glad it was a front opener as it snapped allowing her 'girls' to jiggle free of their prison and breathe. Mei's breath hitched as the cool air made her nipples harden.

Naruto's right hand traveled to her breast and gave it a tender squeeze. Mei moaned loudly, before she felt Naruto's lips on her in a heated kiss that quickly turned into a battle of tongues as Naruto ran his tongue over her own.

Mei was in heaven and hell at the same time. Heaven because it had been a long while, almost a year since she had been truly touched by a man and Hell because the man touching her was her godson and it just wasn't right. This touch was addicting to her. Mei of course knew about Naruto's many conquests and such. With the way girls like Kin the star player of the girls basketball Team and Koyuki the best Actress in the school gossiped it wasn't hard to figure out.

Mei's thoughts were stopped as she felt Naruto's fingers start to probe her wet thong as his mouth left hers and found her earlobe. Her back arched and her heels clicked on the desk hard. Naruto smirked at this. He had been having dreams of banging Mei since he hit puberty. And here he was, living a dream. Naruto moved from her ear to her collar bone and gave it a hard bite. Mei moaned and gripped his hair tighter then before as he sucked on her collar bone.

"Kami-sama Naruto!" yelled Mei gripping Naruto's hair as she came from just a light probing and biting

His hand left her nipple and made it's way down to his pants before unzipping them as they had become painfully tight.

Naruto removed himself from Mei allowing her to sit up and gaze down at Naruto's cock making her blush at it's size. He was 9 inches of pure male and much longer then his own father had been.

"Come on slut and start sucking my cock!" said Naruto.

Mei got onto her knees and felt herself become wetter at being called a slut. She opened her mouth and started to suck on the head on his cock. Naruto groaned and grabbed her hair, before he shoved his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Mei instantly repressed her gag reflex out of years of practice with her fair share of rough partners.

Naruto moaned as her right hand went to his ball's and started to gently squeeze them and slowly suck Naruto off. "Damn Mei-chan! Even Sakura-chan didn't give this good," said Naruto.

Mei moaned around his cock and her left hand went to her pussy and started to finger herself with 2 of her fingers hoping to get off somewhat before Naruto did. Naruto groaned as Mei started to use a combination of her tongue and mouth to really get to work. Naruto felt his balls tighten and moaned as he came. Mei was none the wiser as her eyes widened as she drank all his semen like a pro.

Mei pulled away from Naruto and gave his cock a small kiss. Mei then stood up and looked at Naruto before moving her thong to the side.

"How are you going to do it Naruto-kun face to face or are you going to take me like a bitch in heat?" asked Mei. Lust clear in both her eyes and voice.

Naruto picked Mei up and put his cock at her entrance, before he slowly shoved himself inside of her. Mei throw her head back and gripped Naruto's shoulders and was even ripping the fabric as he bottomed out inside her her pussy making her feel even more pleasure then she had in the last 3 years combined.

Mei moaned as Naruto bounced her on his lap. "Start working those hips Slut," growled Naruto.

Mei did as she was told and started to work her hips and bounce on Naruto's cock like it was a trampoline. Naruto's hands grabbed a chunk full of her ass. Mei moaned as she loved it when her ass was played with. Tsunade and Kushina had loved eating her out and sucking her breasts, but it appeared that her godson was contempt to fuck her stupid.

Naruto was loving the sound of her moans in his ears and the way her pussy felt. Sure he had fucked more then a few girls. Mei was the first woman above 25 that he had fucked. Sure Anko and Kurenai were good collage girls who loved to play bad, but they had nothing on Mei

"Fuck! Naruto-kun I'm about to... AHHHHH!" yelled Mei as her pussy tightened around Naruto's cock.

Naruto groaned as he felt himself release inside Mei's warmth their Juices mixing sweatily. Naruto looked at Mei as she slumped forward in his arms panting heavily and sweat all over their bodies. To Mei the smell of sex was intoxicating and making her want at least one more round.

Mei got off Naruto's cock and bent over her desk. "Naruto-kun please fuck my ass!" said Mei. Naruto looked at her and saw what she wanted.

Naruto grinned, before he got into position and slowly entered her ass. Naruto grit his teeth as Mei's ass was so much tighter then her pussy had been. Mei herself moaned loudly as her ass was filled. She loved it when she was fucked there, but she wanted it hard, rough and fast.

Naruto slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Mei jumped in pleasure as she was now only on her tippytoes gripping the desk and scratching it, leaving her claw marks. Naruto leaned down and kissed Mei's neck, making her moan in anticipation as Naruto's thrusts became harder.

"OH FUCK! YES NARUTO! OH KAMI-SAMA!" yelled Mei as her ass tightened around naruto's Cock as she came falling forward onto the desk.

Naruto thrust into her a few more times before cumming inside of Mei's ass.

**Lemon End**

Naruto pulled out of Mei's ass allowing his seed to leek out of her ass and even some down her luscious thighs.

Mei's eyes were half closed as Naruto turned her face and gave her a kiss. "I hope that your ready for more later," said Naruto.

(A month later)

Naruto sat by the pool with a book in his hands. He wore a pair of orange trunks. It was nearing 4 oclock. His surprise would be their soon.

"Naruto-kun what are you up to?" asked Kushina who came up out the water and swam over to him as she got out of the water.

Kushina wore a two piece bikini. The top part looked like they belonged to tape that bound the breasts of female fighters and with Kushina's impressive bust it was doing little, and the bottom half looked like it belonged to a bathing monk with no back showing off both ass cheeks and the front barley covering her modesty, but of course Naruto and kushina were close so it didn't really bother either of them that much.

Naruto looked at Kushina and smiled. "A gift for you Kaa-san," said Naruto as The backdoor opened and Mei walked out.

Kushina's mouth dropped as she looked at her long time friend/ former lover. What she was could be nothing more then two pieces of string that barely covered her pussy and didn't even cover her nipples.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" asked Kushina

Mei walked forward and pulled down naruto's pants, before pulling his cock and sucking on it. Naruto smirked.

"Say hi to my new lover and toy Mei," said Naruto giving his mother a smirk.

0000000000000000000000

Zaara: Killjoy... They missed

Killjoy: How the fuck did they miss.

P Zaara: And we are out of here

p Killjoy: Anko here I come, Literally!

Killjoy: Time for the big guns

Zaara: I wonder if Hinata is still running that 2 for 1 special out of her apartment?

Killjoy:she will do it free shes wanted to help us kill them a long time anko will be the bait and hinata will have that summons at the ready we will have the army


End file.
